Alphas and Submissives
by daydreamer2014
Summary: Rin, Izayoi, and Kagome have all gone missing during the feudal era. present day sesshomaru, inuyasha, and inutaisho are trying to find out what happened to them, and if they are even alive or not. why do they blame themselves? and what does a land hidden by a barrier in the center of the lands have to do with it? and what happens when they realize that they weren't the onlyones
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Let me now if there is anything I can do to improve it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own the story plot though, and I do own a delicious recipe for waffles yum!

Chapter one

CRASH! I hurled my new cell phone into the wall, and watched it shatter. This is the fifth time, the fifth failed attempt to find out what happened to her. I am so close to my breaking point it's not even funny. My blood boiled as I felt my eyes turn red, and my fangs lengthen. I dug my claws into my palms in order to regain some kind of control.

**"Sesshomaru! This cannot continue. We need to find out what happened to her. Our mate disappeared and we have yet to find out what happened. This cannot stand!" **spoke my inner demon.

_Shut up youkai, don't you think I know that we have been looking for her since the day we realized she had disappeared!_

**If you had swallowed your pride, and recognized her as our mate years ago this wouldn't have happened! **To that I had nothing to say, for I knew that it was true ,it was my fault that my mate was not here now.

It all started during the feudal era I was the prince of the western lands. A strong kingdom ruled by dog demons for generations. My father had returned from war successful yet again, however he arrived with two humans bound at the wrist. He called my pathetic excuse for hanyou of a half brother, and I, to his study that night.

**Years ago in the feudal era**

"Boys as you know a demon may acquire many valuables through out their lives, but nothing is as important to a demon as their mate is. Which is what Izayoi is to me."I resisted the urge to growl at the mention of my father's human mate.

"Both of you are of the age to search for mates of your own, but you will not succeed in finding your mate if you do not learn compassion."

"Hah! Your gonna try to teach the ice prince compassion, good luck with that."

"Shut up half breed! I have no need for such a weak human emotion."

"Enough! Boys stop your bickering this instant. I have rescued two girls, who were taken as prisoners of war by the enemy. They are to be your new personal slaves. They are to do as you say, but they are not to be your concubines."

"Father this is ridiculous. No human slave could do as good a job as demon servant. I refuse to have to put up with the stupidity of more than one human in this castle!"

"Sesshomaru enough! I know of your aversion to humans, but do not utter ill words against my mate, or so help I will strip you of you inheritance, and give you a beating you'll never forget!. Do you understand me boy?"…..

"Yes, sir."

"The girls will brought to your chambers and will stay in a small room connected to yours. You are to explain to them their duties, and they are under your care from now on, so what ever happens to them is on you now go."

The girl they brought to me was no older than 13 or so, while my brother received the human that was at least 15. In human years Inuyasha and I were over 100 years old, but in demon years I was 17, and he was 15. The girl was mute, but I learned her name was rin from the other human she came with.

Over the next 5 years I went from being hostile to her, to her being the only person I was willing to stand. She became my only friend you could say.

Rin pov

"Lord Sesshomaru… lord Sesshomaru… LORD SESSHOMARU!" He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I greeted him with a smile, Lord Sesshomaru its time to get up you have much to do today.

"What do I have to do today that is important that I can't sleep in for five more minutes."

"Well you have a meeting with the other Lords of the land's son, and your mother is coming to visit today because she wants you to meet a candidate for your future mate." If there is one thing I have learned about lord Sesshomaru is that he is not a morning person.

Kagome, and I were kidnapped by cat demon soldiers, but we were saved by the dog general lord Inutaisho before any real harm could come to us. Our families along with our village had been slaughtered. Kagome and I met when we were both prisoners, and we recognized each other as members of the same village. Our village was special because it was a safe haven for both demons and humans, and any half demons that may have been born there. When I woke up in the same prison cell as Kagome I had no memories of who my family was or my life at the village, so the loss didn't hit me as hard as it did Kagome. We were forever in lord Inutaisho's debt for saving us, and as payment we served his sons. I have loved working for lord Sesshomaru, even if we have had our ups and down in the beginning. He is a lot more tolerable of me now, I'm pretty sure that I'm the only human that he can stand. We have an understanding, that I hope will last. I have yet to remember anything of my former village life

"Here you are lord Sesshomaru I made your favorite breakfast." I said as I presented the tray of food to him.

"And I ran your bath and set out your clothes for the day."

"hm" he said in response. I watched as he took the plate and began to eat. When he was done I took his plate and he went towards his bath.

During his meeting I had to find something to do to occupy my self, because Kagome was tending to Inuyasha. I went to the garden and looked around I always loved being outside.

Seshomaru Pov

After the meeting I went to wait for mother. She is adamant about me finding my mate, and not just any mate and demon mate. She's been bringing over candidates every time she comes to visit me. None of them so far have been worth my time.

"Sesshomaru! My dearest son how are you? I trust you have been well. I have some one I want you to meet, and I think you are going to like her. Try to make this one work huh sweetie. She said the last part as a whisper.

"Mother it has nothing to do with me if she is not worthy to be my mate."

"Oh do lighten up my son you might like this one." _"oh I doubt that"_ I thought to myself. We entered the hall, where we were greeted by a dog demoness. She had long white hair that was wrapped in a bun on top of her head, and she wore an extravagant kimono. She was beautiful, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for a demoness. She was about my height, and wore a cheesy overly happy smile on her face.

"Oh! lord Sesshomaru I've heard so much about you."

"Sesshomaru this is Kagura, and Kagura this is my son the prince of the western lands."

"Hello lady Kagura, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why don't you two go for a walk in the garden together." I resisted the urge to growl at that. "That sounds like so much fun! Lets go your highness."

Rin POV

I was sitting in the garden when I heard voices coming towards me. It was more like one voice, that kept talkinig this rapid annoying way. I turned and saw Sesshomaru come into the garden with a white haired dog demoness on his arm. She didn't have a moon on her head , but the pink stripes on here cheeks were curved like the wind. She was talking his ear so rapidly, and constantly that it made me wonder how she could even keep breathing. Lord Sesshomaru looked relieved to see me sitting there, and I couldn't help it when the fact that I had a little crush on him. I wasn't in love because I knew that demons had destined mates.

I was taken out of my thoughts by an annoying voice.

"Uh, excuse me… little peasant why don't you get out of our way and go do something, like scrub the floors". I kept silent and turned to Sesshomaru my orders only come from him. I watched as Sesshomaru dropped his arm from her and turned to look at her, with a lethal look on his face.

"Do not come into my home and start making demands of my servants Kagura. I do believe that our walk is over, why don't you go talk with my mother, or something."

"But…but you cant be serious! She's just a servant."

"That's where your wrong she is not just a servant she is my servant. Now go!" Kagura truly looked afraid for her life and quickly scurried off. I looked to my lord as the scowl left his face and it returned to its usual stoicness.

"Rin what are doing out here?"

"Well I finished my work, and I decided to wait for you here."

"hm" he said.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your date lord Sesshomaru." "Its quite alright I wasn't to fond of her anyway." I giggle at that, and he didn't laugh, but I saw the humor in his eyes.

**Back to present day**

Sess POV

Things between us were good in the beginning you could say. We were close, as close as I would allow us to become. It wasn't until later on that things started t o spiral out if control. And it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot, and the cutest dog eva!

Chapter 2

Sess POV

I made my way towards my white jaguar, and started it with the remote starter. I got in and pulled out of my drive way and onto the street in front my home. I was on my way to my fathers. He called us there for a meeting, why I don't know. Us being Inuyasha and I. Both my father and my half- brother lost their mates around the same time I did. We all came to the conclusion that either they planned something, or our mates were specifically targeted. I do not know the reason as to why my father's mate would leave, but you would have to be blind as to not see why Kagome would leave even if she was Inuyasha's mate. Two words His Wife.

I wish I could say that I missed having Rin as my other half, but I cant because I never gave her the chance to be my other half even though I knew she was, due to my stupidness. Just thinking about the events that led up her disappearance put a knot in my stomach and a clog in my throat. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could have done something different.

**In The feudal Era**

Sess POV

I quickly strode my way to my room, an angry scowl on my face. Servants in the hall ahead of me knew to get out the way because right now I wanted to kill something, that something being my mother and that annoying trollop Kagura. My mother just invited that vile woman to stay for the duration of spring. Usually they would stay for a week then leave, but my mom seems more attached to this woman than she was to any of the others, much to my annoyance. I threw open the door to my quarters, with a loud bang, and I heard a gasp of shock. I looked to see Rin looking at me with wide eyes, a bed sheet in her hands. It seems I interrupted her in the process of her putting down fresh bedding for me.

"lord Sesshomaru, is every thing alright, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine Rin, I just feel a headache coming on."

"Would you like some of my secret tea" "I would love that Rin" I told her, as I sighed. _That sounds really good right now_, I thought as I felt my shoulders slacken. She quickly finished the bed so I could lie down. One of the things I loved about Rin was she worked so hard to make me happy, not because I was a lord, or because she was scared of me, but because, well I guess I mean something to her. What, I have no idea.

"Here you are" Rin said, as she came in with the tea. I loved the way Rin makes my tea because every time she does, she adds something different. Sometimes she uses honey, fruit, or even flower petals. She poured me a cup of tea and gave it to me. I took a sip, and it was exquisite as always.

"What did you do this time?"

"That's my secret." I only did it to humor her, I could smell that the tea was lavender, and honey. How she does it I would never know.

"Rin, I sighed, Kagura will be staying with us for the duration of spring." I watched as Rin visibly flinched at that.

"Oh, that's good my lord. That way you can truly see if she will be a good mate for you."

"Rin, I do not appreciate being lied to."

"Sorry, lord Sesshomaru."

"I want you to stay away from her, I think we both know that she is trouble."

"I agree, lord Sesshomaru, but there is no way I will be able to avoid her for the entire spring season."

"If you need me just call, I will hear you."

"ok" she said with a smile. Her smile wasn't cheesy like Kagura's it was natural and pure. I couldn't help but notice a lot of things about her. Her wide brown eyes, that held a spark of life, her long, thick black hair, her rosy cheeks, and naturally pink lips, her cute little nose. _She's…beauti. What am I thinking? She's a human, even if I can tolerate her, she is nothing more than a servant._

** You know that is not true. **

_Youkai! This is not the time. I'm not in the mood. What do you want?_

**I know that I do not speak to you unless it is important, or if you call upon me. **

_So which one is it?_

** This has to do with our future mate. **

_What is it? Do you know who it is?_

** Yes, I do, but you must figure it out yourself.**

_Then why are you here?_

**To tell you that you mate is closer than you think.**

_How does that help me?_

**Let me say this so that you can understand. Keep your damn eyes open, because she is close. Bye. **

_Youkai! You will not talk to me like that, get back here!_

_ "_lord Sesshomaru…..lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"huh? I'm alright." KNOCK, KNOCK. " Who is it?"

"lord Sesshomaru! An un identified carriage is coming towards the castle." I sat up quickly, and raced toward the wardrobe against the wall of my room. I through open the door, and grabbed my armor and both my swords.

"Rin, do not leave this room. Do you understand? Do not open this door for anyone that is isn't me, understand." I told her as she helped me strap on my armor

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru. Just promise me that you will be ok." My eyes widened, no one has ever really worried about me before. I felt my eye soften as I looked at her.

"Do not worry I will come back, just worry about yourself until then. Ok?"

"ok" I left my room and ran down the hall towards the castle entrance. My father was already there, with sounga strapped to his back.

" What's the situation, father."

"A demon carriage in coming toward the castle however, the markings can not be recognized, as friend or foe. So stay on guard."

"What's happening?" said Inuyasha as he arrived, with tetsaiga drawn.

"Someone's coming towards the castle and we don't what their intentions are."

"lets go" said my father as he opened the castle doors, and strode outside with us on his heels.

"look" he said. Coming straight for the castle was a white carriage, being pulled through the sky by two white demons horses. It came to a rest at the castle steps. A small dog demon hopped off and opened the door to the carriage. A tall white dog demoness, in extravagant clothes came out. Her hair was down, and her arms were hidden in her kimono sleeves. Another woman came out. It was a priestess, in expensive clothes as well. She looked somewhat like my half brother's servant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my half brother ogle the priestess._ Fool_, I thought to myself. They started to ascend the steps, and when they got to the top gave a low bow. My father stepped forward

"state your business here" he said.

" My name is Sarah, and this is Kikyo, and we are here, because we wish to mate with your sons." Said the demoness.

Rin POV

_He's been gone for a long time._ I thought as I paced the floor in worry. As I was walking I tripped over a forgotten scroll on the ground, and I felt my head smash against the edge of the wooden desk. I let out a cry of pain, and hit the ground. I looked at the ceiling as vision faded to black.

**Present day**

Sess POV

I pulled into the driveway of my father's house, and stepped out of my car. I made my way to the front door and rang the bell. The butler opened the door and welcomed me, the proceeded to lead me to my father's study. I knocked on the door, and let myself in. my father was seated at his desk and my half brother was on the couch against the wall. After Izayoi went missing, it was like he started to age, even though he is a demon. His eyes lost the life they had once held, and every aspect of him seemed lifeless. Of all three of us he was the worst off. Inuyasha, and I never had the chance to actually mate with our mates. We never got to court, or mark them, but my father did. That's why the loss hit him the hardest. However today his eyes were lit up with hope why I don't know.

" Boys, I think we may have found our mates."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 people. I hope you enjoy. Please read and tell me what you think. I promise the meaning of the title will make sense soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and a loooove for cheesecake.

Chapter 3

**In The Feudal Era**

Sess POV

Father, Inuyasha, our two new guests and I moved to the dinning hall, in order to discuss the current situation. My mother had long returned to her own castle, while Kagura joined us in the hall, as well as Izayoi. We all sat at the table my father at the head of it, with Izayoi on his right. Next to Izayoi was Inuyasha, and I sat on Father's left, with Kagura who placed herself next to me. Sarah and Kikyo sat at the other end of the table, with Sarah at the edge, and Kikyo on her right.

" So" said my father "please explain to me and my family where you are from and why you thought it was a good idea to show up uninvited and declare your love for my sons." He said with a straight face.

"Lord Inutaisho, we meant no disrespect, we are from a province on the outskirts of the territory. My father has recently passed ad I now lead the province, however many feel that I should be married before given the responsibility to do so, and I have been in love with your son for years now. Ever since I saw him pass by while patrolling the border, and kill a trespassing demon, I've been in love with him, and studying everything about him, so that I could become his perfect other half." I held back a shudder.

_ Okay please tell I'm not the only one who finds that extremely creepy, and just plain weird. _I took this time to look over Sarah. She was pretty, she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, even if she was a little obsessed with me. I have to admit she is brave, to be able to come up the castle of one of the strongest demon rulers, and profess her love for his son. Of my others candidates I have to admit I like her best, but she still has a long way to go to impress me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagura glaring at Sarah, and Sarah reciprocating that glare right back at her. Inuyasha was still drooling over Kikyo, and Kikyo was smiling at him like a cat that just found a mouse to play with.

_Oh you stupid fool. I may not have ever courted a woman, but in now when a woman is bad is bad news._

AAAAAAHHH! A scream was heard, but I new that scream. It was Rin's. Without thinking I lept up from my chair and sprinted down the hall towards my room. I through open the door and saw Rin on the ground bleeding from her head. I went over to her and landed on my knees next to her as the rest of them came through the door. She was unconscious, but breathing.

" Rin….Rin… Rin, can you hear me" I picked her up in my arms and started to carry her to the infirmary. My father was on my heels along with every one else.

"Son, what happened to her?"

" She must have fallen, and hit her head." I said as I laid her down on the infirmary bed, and called for the healer. He came in with a cool rag and placed it on her forehead. Rin's face was contorted as if she was having a nightmare. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. I ignored the looks of shock from my family, and focused on Rin as the healer bandaged her head. I missed the looks of hate directed towards Rin from Kagura, and the chesire cat grin from Sarah.

Rin's Mind

"What's going on where am I?" I looked around and realized where I was. I was at my old village. I looked and saw a 13 year old me, but I had dogears and two blue waved lines on each cheek that crossed, and a silver star on my fore head.

"Momma, papa, do you need help with dinner" I said.

"Sure Rin Sweetie" said my mom. She had the star on her head, and my father had the lines.

"Rin come here" said my dad.

"Yes, daddy"

"I need you to swallow this. "

"What is it?"

" This is a special potion that will hide our demonic powers for 5 years, and will wear off when you turn eight teen."

"Why do I have to drink this?"

"Rin, there is an army from the east coming towards the village, and all the people have to hide their powers, so that the enemy doesn't try to use it to their advantage. A lot of powerful demons live in the village, like my self and your mother, but we want peace not violence. Not every one will make it out alive, so I want you to know how much I love you, and your mother ok."

" Sweetie do you understand what your father is saying?"

" Yes, I do" I said with tears in my eyes. My family gathered for a last group hug, before we all drank the potion. I watched my mother's white hair turn black, and both of their marks disappear. I saw my claws disappear, and felt my fangs disappear. The village alarm went off and every one gathered in the square. There were two many of us to run, and we were all technically human now so we couldn't fight. My family all held hands, as we saw the cat demon army head to the village and start to burn down houses. My family was slaughtered, and I was captured.

I woke up with a start, and with tears in my eyes. My memories came back, and I remembered everything. I'm a demon, a dog demon. My powers will come back on my eighteenth birthday. Kagome's powers must have already come back. I remember she was a priestess. My 18th birthday was 2 weeks away. I sat up, and looked around I was in the infirmary, and it was late at night. I saw lord Sesshomaru asleep in a chair the corner of the room. He looked so peaceful, and….handsome. I couldn't help but admire him. I was starting to feel more than a crush for him and that's not good. I groaned when I felt the pain in my head, I laid down and went back to sleep. I would deal with this in the morning.

Sess POV

I watched as Rin sat up, and looked around. I feigned sleep as I watched her. She looked at me for a while, I wonder what she is thinking. Her eyes held admiration, and maybe even…love.

_No, she wouldn't be in love with me. She knows of my destined mate._ I saw her lie back down and fall asleep. I stood up and walked to the bed. I looked at her sleeping face. She was so peaceful. Her long black hair was splayed across the pillow, and her lips were slightly parted, and she lightly snored.

_She looks cute. Uhgg! Stop it Sesshomaru get a hold of yourself. _

**Why do you deny your feelings for her?**

_Youkai, I'm no fool, I know of my feelings for her, but that does not mean that I will accept them, or act on them._

**Why, what are you afraid of? **

_I'm not afraid of anything youkai. Its just the fact that she is human. She could bare me heirs strong enough, she could never handle the life and queen of the west, she wouldn't be able to handle the stress that comes from a demon human relationship. Its for the best that w are not together. Besides I have an intended mate, you know that. _

**But..**

_No, but's youkai I will not let Rin go through that. _

**The least you could do is give her chance to prove herself give her a chance to be you other half.**

_ Why would I do that when I know that she will fail. _

**You should learn to have faith in people Sesshomaru! How do you know unless you try! **

_Humph._ I walked out of Rin's room and to my own. _It's for the best. She would just end up broken hearted when I find my mate, any way._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there here is chapter 4. I know I did 2 chapters in one day, but only because I was making chapter 3 too long so I divided it into 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot , and love for sesshomaru and rin stories.

Kagome's POV

I was in bed when I heard Inuyasha come down the hall. He wasn't there earlier for me to draw his bath for him, and bring him his dinner. I've been worried about him so much ever since. I peeked out of my room, and I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo on his arm. They were laughing, with each other. I heard that Inuyasha had offered to give Kikyo a tour of the castle, but they were gone for a long time. I saw Kikyo push Inuyasha against his door, and plant a kiss on him. Inuyasha didn't push her away.

_How could he do this to me, to us._

**Flash back**

"Inuyasha, I love you so much"

"I love you to Kagome. I promise to always protect you." Inuyasha and I had been a secret couple for years now, and we were both so happy. Inuyasha, and I didn't say anything because we didn't want to deal with the publicity scam that would occur when it got out the Inutaisho, and Izayoi's love child was in love with his servant.

**Flash back ends**

When my powers returned Inuyasha's mark appeared on my palm, and I knew that I was his mate. I also hid my powers, which disguised my aura that made me his mate, until I was ready to tell him. I was going to tell him tonight, but it looks like he wants Kikyo not me. I watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha went into his room together their lips locked. Inuyasha probably wasn't even thinking about me right now, and I don't even want to think about what they are doing in there. I fell asleep with tears running down my face and inuyasha's mark on my palm.

**The Next Day**

I went into Inuyasha's room to wake him up, and get him ready for the day. Kikyo had already went back to her room. "How could you do this Inuyasha!" I yelled at him

"Kagome what are you talkin about?"

"You and Kikyo, last night, I was awake Inuyasha I saw everything. You know if you don't want to be with me any more you could have told me instead of going behind my back, like a coward."

"Kagome calm down, its not like that. Let me explain." He sighed " I think Kikyo might be my mate."

"What?" I said shocked

" Yeah, I'm sorry Kagome. We have to break up, but I will keep my promise to protect you, because you were, and are my first real friend."

" Its okay Inuyasha. I want you to be happy." I said as I walked away.

_If Inuyasha wants Kikyo, and if she makes him happy, then I'll let him go. _I thought as I wiped away a tear.

Sarah's POV

"Kikyo what took you so long?" I said as she came into my room.

"Sorry Inyasha and I were getting acquainted."

"You've only met him today, and you've already slept with him."

" What can I say I know what I want, and I take it. "

"Any way back to the plan. Look what I got." I said as I held up two stones. One was black, and shiny. It was jagged and radiated power. The other was red, red, smooth, and oval shaped.

"These stones hold the key to our plan to take all of the royal family's money and power." "What does the black one do?"

" You place it against place it against the mark of a demons mate and it takes away the aura that allows a demon to identify the as a mate, and whoever touches the stone next gains that aura. So, all we have to do is place this on the marks of the mates of Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru, and we can take away their mates."

"But how will we know who their mates are, I mean Izayoi and Inutaisho are already mated, but what about the princes."

"Way ahead of you. This red stone will light up when we are in the presence of their mates, all we have to do is drop a drop of blood from each of them onto it. I already got Seshomaru's from when he was injured when fighting that demon on his patrol, think you can get Inuyasha's."

"I already did from last night." She said as she held up her hand. On her fingertip was a single drop of Inuyasha's blood. What she did to get it I don't want to know. She dropped it on the stone.

"Now all we have to do is wait until we are in the presence of their mates, and I think I have a good idea of who they might be."

"Who?"

"Those two servants of theirs."

"Here" I said as I broke each stone in half. "One for you, and one for me" I said. Later on the girls snuck to the room of the two servants, ad watched the red stones glow. Neither of them noticed the red eyes that were watching them.

Rin POV

I finally well enough to get back to work. I went to Sesshomaru's study to thank him. I knocked on the door, and waited for his response.

"Come in" he said. I entered his study carrying a tray of my secret tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I just wanted to thank you for saving me the other day, so I brought you some of my secret tea."

"hm" he said. I walked in and kneeled down next to his desk and poured him some tea, and handed it to him. He seemed distant to day.

"Rin, I have made a decision. I've decided to take Sara as my mate."

"Oh... that's... wonderful, but I thought you were gonna, wait until you found your destined mate."

"I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps, and marry before I find my mate in order to produce a strong heir. Once I find my true mate I will divorce her."

"That doesn't seem very fair to Sarah."

" No it doesn't, but she also has a destined mate, don't forget."

"If that's what makes you happy my lord. Then I'm behind you 100%."

"Thank you Rin. I appreciate it."

**A week later**

Today is it my 18th birthday, and the day my powers come back. I didn't tell lord Sesshomaru, because I wanted to surprise him, once I was a demon. I have to wait till night because that's the time when I was born. I had already told Kagome, and she was really happy for me. She seemed so sad, but she wouldn't tell me why. I went through my normal routine super excited for nightfall.

Sess POV

I was sitting in my study mulling how I was going to do this.

_ I can't believe I am going to propose to Sarah. _

**Why are you doing this? I can understand not committing yourself to Rin, but why marry Sarah?**

_My marriage to Sarah will be totally political, and nothing more than that._

** Oh, Sesshomaru I know nothing I say will dissuade you so I just have to let you learn the hard way**_._

_ What does that mean? Youkai, come back. What does he mean?_

I decided I will propose to her in 3 day's time, in the mean time I will court her. I shuddered at the thought. I got up and headed toward Sarah's room, Kagura had decided to leave early why I don't know but, whatever the reason she was eager to leave. Maybe she realized that she didn't have a chance with me. Well, whatever the reason I don't care.

Inuyasha POV

I don't think I could be happier. I had proposed to Kikyo, and she had said yes. We were planning to secretly alLope tonight. I couldn't wait.

Rin POV

It was finally night, and I was in my room, with Kagome.

"Are you ready" she said.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"ok" right after she said that I felt this rush of energy shoot through me. It was starting.

Kag POV

I knew Inuyasha and Kikyo had already gotten married, and there was nothing I could do. I stayed by Rin's side as I watched her lay back, and the change take place. A knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?"

"Its Izayoi"

"Come in"

"What's going on here?" she said. I explained to her quickly what was happening. Izayoi was a great person I knew we could trust her. She decided to stay with us for the tonight. All of the boys were gone for the night to patrol the border, so it was only the girls at the castle. If only they knew what was about to happen in the western palace that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one I just wanted to thank you all for your support, I was worried that this story was going to be a bust., but I'm glad you all like it. Here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot and a…..you know I can't think of anything else awww well.

Chapter 5

**Present Day**

Sess POV

"Are you sure father, do you really think they have been found." I said, in shock.

"Son, I wouldn't joke about something like this. We are not sure, but its a high possibility."

"We? What the hell do you mean by we?" Watch your language Inuyasha." Scolded my father.

"Let me start at the beginning." He continued.

" After hitting many dead ends I decided to ask for the help of our allies in the other lands, thinking maybe if they had run away they could've left to another territory. After I spoke with Ryuukotsusei, the leader of the north, he reported that he was also in a similar boat as we were. His mate and daughter had gone missing a few months prior to our girls' disappearances. I also contacted queen Abby of the bird demons in the south, and king Entei of the horse demons in the south, and they also had similar reports. Apparently the mates of royals, and nobles have gone missing. The thing is it is not all of them only some, and a connection cannot be found between the victims, or their mates, other than they are the mates of upper class demons. A meeting is being called tomorrow morning with all of the leaders of the territories to discuss this incident, even Queen Touran of the cats, and Queen Rivera of the sea demons is coming, and she never comes to anything."

"That's good I guess, but what does that have to with where these missing mates are." I said.

"Well, while as I was speaking with the other lords, we decided to meet in the center of Japan where our territories converge, when we got there we noticed that the landscape looked like we should all be standing next to each other yet. When we got to the edge we all looked a distance apart from each other, and when we tried to go closer we couldn't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that someone has put up a barrier around a large portion of land in the center of all of our territories, in order to hide something. We think that this is where our mates may be hiding or being hidden."

"Why didn't you guys break it down and see for yourselves?"

" If we could've we would've, but the barrier seemed as if it was designed to be resistant to all of our techniques. I mean these are our mates we are talking about they know what our strengths and weaknesses are."

"Damn, then using red tetsaiga is out of the question."

"Boys I want you to go home and prepare any clues, and info you have gathered so far, and be prepared to present it to the leaders tomorrow. You are dismissed." As we were leaving the house I stared to talking to Inuyasha.

"What have you found so far?"

"Nothing much, on either of them." I patted him on the shoulder. We had become a bit closer to each other over the years, due to this incident. I really hope that this meeting leads to us finding our other halves.

**In The Feudal Era**

Rin POV

I opened my eyes, and looked around amazed. Everything looked clearer. I sat up and saw Kagome and Izayoi looking at me with shock on their faces.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" said Izayoi.

"I don't know. Everything seems so much clearer; I don't feel all that different. How do I look?"

"Um, I think you better look for yourself dear," said Izayoi, as she gestured to the vanity mirror. I sat up and went to stand in front of the mirror.

"WHOAH!" said Kagome. I turned around.

"What?"

"Rin. You moved so fast. How did you do that?"

"I didn't even if realize that I did." I looked at mirror, and gasped. I looked…different. I had long thick black hair, with a blue streak of hair in the front. My eyes were still dark brown, but I had two black ears sticking up out of my head. There was a silver blue star on my forehead, and two crossed waved lines on each cheek. I open my mouth and saw two whit fangs in my mouth. My body seemed more toned with muscle, and my boobs seemed a bit rounder, much to my embarrassment. My nails were now claws. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I turned around, and smiled. We all had a group hug, and laughed with each other.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" I called.

"Its Sarah. Kikyo and I were wondering if you all would like to join us for some tea I in the garden. There is a beautiful full moon outside tonight."

" That sounds great dear we will all be there." Said Izayoi.

"Fabulous!" she said

"See you there." We heard footsteps leave down the hall.

"Before we go wear this." Said Kagome.

"It's a necklace that hides powers, its what I use to hide my powers, and aura from Inuyasha."

"Ok thanks, I don't want Sarah and Kikyo to know that I'm a demon just yet." I noticed Izayoi staring at my hand.

" What are you looking at?"

"Look at your palm sweetheart." I did and what I saw, knock the breath out of me. On my palm was a blue crescent moon, and behind it were two pink stripes crossed like two swords.

_Sesshomaru's mark. I'm Sesshomaru's mate. Holy Cow!_

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate." I said in shock.

"I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, dear."

"Yeah, congrats Rin."

"I can't let Sarah know, not before I tell Sesshomaru himself." I said. I grabbed a glove from my drawer, and put on to cover the mark.

**That was a good idea? **

_Who said that?_

**I'm you inner demon, I'm here to guide you, answer questions, and help you solve problems. **

_Oh well its nice to meet you_.

**Same here.**

We all went to the garden, but when we got there we didn't see Sarah, and Kiyko anywhere.

HAHAHHAHA! We all turned, to see Sarah, and Kikyo blocking the entrance to the castle. Kikyo had a bow and arrow aimed at us.

"What is going on here?" said Izayoi.

" We have to get rid of you. That's what's going on here." Said Sarah.

"Why, what have we done to you?" I said.

"We are just following orders." Said Kikyo as she let the arrow go. It came straight at me.

**DUCK!** Said my demon and I followed the command, and dodged the arrow. But the movement knocked the necklace off and my demon powers came back. I looked over, and saw Kagome take off her necklace and get ready to fight. We stood in front of Izayoi, because se had no powers. Kagome sent out a wave of spiritual energy, which singed Sarah's arm. She cried out and charged at Kagome. Without thinking I went in front of her, and sent Sarah back with a strong kick to the gut.

**Good job just follow your instincts, but stay away from Kikyo we wont be able to handle a spiritual attack just yet our powers are still new. **

_Got it_! Kikyo fired and arrow at me, and Kagome used her powers to send the arrow back at her, and into her shoulder.

Ahhhh! Screamed Kikyo.

"You bitch, your gonna pay for that." We heard music, and looked over to see Sarah playing a flute. Suddenly 5 big figures in black surrounded us. One of them knocked out Izayoi, through her over his shoulder. While two of them grabbed my arms, and the other two grabbed Kagome. The ones who grabbed Kagome must have been human because her spiritual powers had no affect on them. We both fought to get away from our captors.

"HAHAHAH! Did you really think you could beat us, a pathetic priestess, a human, and a sad excuse for a dog demon? Don't make me laugh." Said Sarah. Kikyo, and Sarah pulled out a black stone each. Ad started to come towards us.

"Hold them down, so that they don't thrash around so much." Said Kikyo. I felt the grips on my arm tighten so much that I could barely move. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. All I could think about is Sesshomaru, ad=n dhow I wanted him to save me. I felt and energy release from me.

"HURRY! Up they are calling out to their mates with their aura." Yelled Sarah. I looked over and saw Kikyo place the stone on Kagome's mark. Kagome cried out in pain. Them Kikyo placed the stone on her palm, and Kagome's mating aura started to come form Kikyo before she quieted it down. The stone in her hand disintegrated. "What we can only use the stone once." said Kikyo. Kagome had passed out, and thrown over a shoulder like Izayoi. I looked up and saw Sarah coming towards me with her stone. She grabbed my hand, and tore off my glove. The stone was getting closer to my hand.

**QUICKLY! Concentrate on your palm. Focus all of your energy to your palm! **I did as I was told, and my palm felt hot, when suddenly a blue sphere shot from my palm and shattered the stone, along with the bones in Sarah's hand.

OOOOWWW!" She screamed. "Look at what you've done!" she hit me in the face so hard, and that along with the energy I used, caused me to black out.

Sess POV

I was out on patrol with my father and half brother when we all felt, strong aura's calling out to us. Their aura's conveyed fear, and were calling for help.

**MATE!** **MATE NEEDS HELP! **With out think we all headed back to the castle at top speed. Y father and di phased into our full demon forms, because they were faster. Inyasha rode on my dad's back. I recognized this aura as Rin's but it was different than before. I didn't think about the fact that Rin is my mate all I could focus on was that she was in danger.

Sarah POV

"Hurry up get them in the carriage" I yelled.

"We have got to get out of here before the guys come back."

"But I thought we were supposed to stay, and play up the innocent act!" said Kikyo, as she grabbed her bleeding shoulder.

"We could've if we didn't get hurt, but no we are walking evidence we cant stay we gotta get out of here. Our leader will know what to do. Lets go!" we threw the unconscious, and bound girls into the carriage, and the demon horses flew off. I had already threw down a power to hide the scents in the garden, so that what happened there could not be known. Kikyo put up a barrier that hid us, and our scents as we took off. Master wont be too happy, because we were not supposed to have gotten hurt.

Sess POV

We burst into the garden of the castle in our true form, before we phased down to our humanoid form. Father ran into the castle calling out for Izayoi. Inuyasha called out for Kagome. I noticed he wasn't worried for Kikyo. I ran to Rin's room. She wasn't there, but her scent was different as if it had undergone a change. After running all over the castle we all met in the hall and said one thing

"THEY'RE GONE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters, but I do the plot, and a wii….weeeeee!

Chapter 6

**In The Feudal Era**

Sess POV

I sat in my study and listened to my father's howls of despair, as I tried to piece together what could've happened while we were gone. We had tried everything we could to find the girls. Both my father and I phased into our true forms and ran the border, in order to try and catch a sent. We tracked their scents all through the castle, and we went to the garden to look for clues.

The first thing we noticed in the garden was that a powder had been spread to hide the scent of what really happened there. However that did not hide the physical evidence that we found. We found one of Kikyo's arrows cover in her blood. There were also two necklaces on the ground. One Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's, by her scent, and by look, and the other had a small trace of Rin's scent. Who ever spread the powder did not do a thorough job. Some spot were missed, such as Kikyo's blood, and the necklaces. Father recognized the charms on the necklaces, and told us that they were used to hide the powers, and auras of demons, and those with spiritual powers. How ever they were not popular because they also hide your aura from your mate. That explained why Inuyasha never realized that Kagome was his true mate.

_But that doesn't explain how I didn't recognize Rin, because I had never seen her with the necklace on_ _before._

**Maybe she was having a spell cast on her.**

_No that can't be it, because spell need to be re-strengthened, and we would have noticed if a spiritual energy was being released around Rin on a regular basis._

**True, but where does that leave us.**

I was taken out of my thoughts, when father released an extra loud, and painful howl. Father had been out there for hours now, howling in pain for the loss of his mate. He was taking it harder than both my brother and I, because he had courted, marked, and established a deep bond with Izayoi. The mark of mates allows the mated pair to read each other's minds, and it also allows them to know where they are or if they are alive. However, father couldn't get a reading on Izayoi at all. He was really torn up about it, which can be heard from the howls of suffering he kept belting out, while in his true form.

_I may not have liked Izayoi, but even I wouldn't wish the pain that come with losing a mate onto my worst enemy….well maybe to my worst enemy, depending on how much I hate them._

Inuyasha POV

_ Where is she? How could this have happened? Kagome wherever you are please be okay. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you._

I felt this pulling at the back of my mind.

_What is that? I've been having this feeling for days now._

I took tetsaiga off my hip and placed it on my bed next to me.

**FINALLY! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR DAYS NOW!**

_Youkai, you've been giving me that feeling?_

**Yeah you idiot. Apparently you forgot that as long you have tetsaiga on you I cant get in contact with you.**

_Oh right I forgot. Sorry._

**You idiot now our mate is gone because of you.**

_I know don't rub it in. but in my defense she was wearing a charm to hide her aura. I just donnt get why she would I thought she trusted me._

**I'm sure she did, until you starting drooling over Kikyo like a dog staring at a steak.**

_Oh, shit. That's why she …holy crap. The night I brought Kikyo home she told me that she wanted to tell me something. She must have been planning to tell me about us being mates…crap, Crap,CRAP! What is wrong with me?_

**I've been asking myself that for years now.**

_Shut up Youkai. _

Rin POV

"Rin, sweetheart wake up. Come on dear you need to get up. Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Izayoi leaning over me with concern etched on her face.

" Oh, thank goodness your awake, dear how do you feel?"

" Ughh, I feel like I got kicked in the head by a horse." I said while sitting up. " How are you, and where is Kagome."

"I'm fine dear, and Kagome went to gather some fire wood."

I looked around we were in a small make shift camp, with a small fire, and a little, half finished hut made out of fallen branches.

" What's going on?" I asked

" Well when we woke up we were here, and we set up a little camp. Its dark out so we were gonna spend the night, then tomorrow we will try to figure what to do, and where we are."

" Okay" I said standing up. I was feeling a lot better. _Must be the demon blood_. " I'm gonna go look for some food." I said

"I'm gonna finish the shelter."

I nodded and went off into the forest.

_I hope we figure out something soon._

**I agree. This is bad.**

The next day

I woke up so stiff this morning. Last night I stumbled across a river, with a blueberry bush on the bank. I manage to catch a few fish, and I picked the berries. After dinner we slept in our little shelter. We decided to follow the river. So we walked, and walked, and just for a change.. we walked some more. We finally got to a top of a hill, where the water flowed down. We looked down and saw a village. It was surrounded by dense forests, and looked pretty isolated. There didn't seem to be any other villages in the area.

"Oh, dear, we must be farther away from home than I thought. I'm not even sure if we in the Western Lands any more."

"That village down there looks it could belong to bird demons since it's surrounded by trees. They probably connect to other villages by flight." Said Kagome.

"Well bird demons are allies of the West, and they inhabit the Southern Lands, with the horse demons, who are also and ally. If we can get a bird demon from that village to take us to the horse demon's side we could get a ride home." I said.

"Well common ladies we are not getting any closer to home by just standing here." said Kagome.

"So true, come on dears lets get a move on." Said Izayoi.

With that we started to walk down the hill towards the village. If only we knew the surprise we had in store once we got there.

**The Present Day**

Sess POV

The meeting was about to begin. Father, Inuyasha, and I were sitting in the meeting room waiting for the other lords to arrive. Father sat at the head of the table, with me on his right, and Inuyasha on his left. We all had a folder that contained all the clues and information we had gathered over the years. Suddenly the butler came in.

" His royal highness emperor Ryuukotsusei of the dragon demons in the north, to see you sirs." Said the butler. As Ryuukotsusei entered the room in a dark greyish purple suit, with a light blue tie.

"That will be all thank you" said Father. "Please sit Ryuukotsusei." He said as he gestured to an empty chair at the other head of the table. Nothing was said as we waited for the other Royals to arrive.

Once they did, Father stood up to address them.

"Welcome my friends, and allies. Today I have called you all here to discuss the mysterious disappearances of our mates, and the mates of some upper class demons. Now I know you all have different stories, and different clues. Hopefully we can all work together in order to find out what really happened to the one that we love."

I noticed that all of the royals looked a bit run down due to the loss of their mates. Inuyasha probably didn't notice, but I had seen all of these royal when they were at the top of their game. It was almost scary to see these once powerful demons so beat up looking.

_That's why our mates were taken to weaken us. No, that can't be it, because why would Sarah, and Kikyo be taken as well._

**Let's hear what the other royals have to say before we make any conclusions.**

_Good idea._

" Now, Ryuukotsusei, why don't you go first and explain what you have found along with what happened."

"I'm afraid I can't offer much. I went out to patrol my borders, and when I came back both my wife and daughter were gone. I didn't sense either of their auras calling out for help or anything like that. None of their clothes were gone so I don't think that they ran. All I found when I got back was a yellow powder that was spread in one of the hallways in my castle, that hid the scents in the area."

" That's the same thing that happened to me." Said Touran of the cat demons in the East.

The other royals nodded as they attested that the same has happened to them.

"I'm sorry Inutaisho, but I'm afraid we are getting no where fast." Said Abbey of the bird demons in the south.

We also shared what we had found. It seemed that we had the most evidence, because we sensed the auras of our mates, and rushed back, which must have caused who ever was behind it to rush, which is why pieces of evidence was left behind.

"Wait don't forget about the land hidden by the barrier." Said king Entei of the horse demons in the south.

I stood up "I think I know what to do." I said.

"What" said Rivera of the water demons.

" I noticed that all of us here are, what you could say alphas, we lead our clans, and we wore the pants in our relationships with our mates. This means that all of the mates taken were submissive. The reason we couldn't get into the barrier is because, other than those who put up the barrier, only a submissive can enter, but my guess is once they enter they can not get out."

"That makes sense son, but what is your plan?"

" My plan is to…."

To be continued

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERY ONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey every one. I hoped you all had a nice 4th of July. Here is chapter 7 I hope u enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and a love for doing nails.

Chapter 7

**In The Feudal Era**

Rin POV

We finally got to the edge of the village, and looked around. We were struck speechless by what we saw. This was no bird demon village. This village had bird, horse cat, dog, dragon, half demons, and humans.

" What now?" I asked.

" Well let's find someone, and ask them for help."

"Izayoi! Izayoi? Is that you?"

Izayoi looked at where the voice was coming from. There was a tall woman with short purple hair, with lavender highlights. She also had green eyes, and a greyish purple flame, with a blue bolt of lighting through it mark on her neck.

**She's a dragon demon.** Said my demon

"Saraphina? Is that you? What are you doing here?" said Izayoi as she ran towards her, and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Izayoi I should be asking you that?"

" What has happened?"

"Well, it's a long story. Ryuukotsusei had gone out on patrol, and my daughter, and I had gone to bed. Later on in the night I heard a scream from my daughters room. When I got there Ryuu's ex fiancé, who was visiting us for the week, because of an upcoming ball, was standing over my daughter, and she was unconscious. When she saw me, she attacked me and knocked me out. When I woke up we were in the forest around this village."

"Excuse me, what is this village?" I asked.

" Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Saraphina I am the mate Ryuukotsusei, and the empress of the dragon kingdom in the north, it's a pleasure to meet you."

" The pleasure is all ours." Said Kagome " My name is Kagome, and this is Rin."

"Its very nice to meet you. My daughter is back at our hut cooking dinner. Her name is Suishou."

" What you said happened to you is similar to what happened to us." I said

"I'm not surprised most of the people here have the same story."

"What do you mean?" asked Izayoi.

" All of the people here were kidnapped from their homes and dumped here. They are all the mates, or children of upper class demons. They were all dumped here, and couldn't escape, so they eventually built this village."

" Why couldn't they escape?" I asked.

" There is a huge barrier around this area that's is keeping us from getting out. We have tried every power we have, both demons, and humans with spiritual powers, and nothing works. We are stuck here."

"Oh No! This can't be. How can I be stuck here I have to get back to Inutaisho. We are mated he will suffer if I'm gone."

"Relax Izayoi I'm sure he'll be fine until we get out of here. I mean you lasted this long."

" You don't understand. When we mated and did the blood exchange Inutaisho gave me his blood, but he wouldn't take mine. He said it was so that if something like this were to happen I wouldn't feel any pain. He would not let me go against this, because he is so stubborn. I don't even want to think about what he is going through right now."

" Don't remind Ryuu did the same thing, and I couldn't regret more right now."

" Well if we are stuck here we might as well build a hut of our own." Said Kagome.

_She is taking this rather well don't you think youkai._

**I agree, maybe she doesn't want to go home.**

_Why would she not want that?_

**I don't know why don't you ask her yourself.**

_I will later when we are alone._

**Good plan.**

Saraphina saying something else took me out of my thoughts.

"If you want to build a hut you have to clear a portion of the forest, and use the wood to build your hut."

" Are there no free huts in the village."

"Everything here is crowded as it is, and also every one here has built their own huts."

" Well we best get to work then." Said Kagome.

" Don't worry you can borrow our tools that we made and we will help you clear trees in our true forms."

" Thanks that's means a lot." Said Saraphina.

" Excuse me, Rin was it, you can help us clear trees in your true form as well."

"My true form?" I said confusion etched on y forehead.

"Why so confused?"

" Rin just recently regained her powers after five years. I am afraid she is till new to her demon powers." Said Izayoi.

" Oh, well then I guess you can't clear trees after all, but don't worry its okay."

_I feel awful that I can't help. I wish I could use my true form._

" Saraphina could you teach me how to use my true form."

" I would if I could but the process is different for dog demons, and finding your true form is something that come with time. The closer you get to your demon, and the more your trust for each other grows, eventually your demo will reveal how to unlock our true form. Okay?"

"Okay" I sighed.

**Sorry Rin I know we are in a tough situation right now, but I don't think you are ready to handle your true form just yet.**

_It's okay Youkai I understand, but maybe I could use that technique I used back at the garden to clear trees._

**No that technique would obliterate the trees rather than cut them down. However there is a technique I could teach you that could be helpful.**

_What is it?_

**I will tell you and teach it to you when we are in the forest. This technique is best practiced with out any potential victims near by.**

_Okay if you say so._

" Well come ladies we are not getting any work done just standing around her all day. Lets get to work."

With that we all headed in to any area of the forest near Saraphina's hut to clear our own area out, and build our new home.

**Present Day**

Sess POV

"My plan is to…."

I was interrupted by Touran.

"Wait a minute if only sub missives were being taken, then why are Sarah, and Kikyo gone as well."

" Thank you for bringing that up." I responded. " I have come up with two explanations. Either they were witness what happened, and were also taken in order to keep them quiet, or they had some sort of allegiance with the ones behind our mate's disappearances. Now as I was saying, my plan is to have a couple of us wear charms that will make us seem like sub missives. Then we will spend time with some of you to make it seem like we have some sort of significance, and influence on you. If it goes well all we would have to do is wait until who ever did this comes after, and let them take us right into the barrier."

" That's a great idea Sesshomaru, because it is crazy enough to just work. Question is who will be the ones to disguise themselves." Said my father.

" I am definitely going it was my idea so I should be one to go." I said.

The room erupted in chaos as all of the royals argued over who was going and who was staying. Suddenly my father stood up.

"ENOUGH! This is getting us nowhere. Also what if we are wrong? What if this is some form treason in order to take over, because they know that the absence of our mates will make us weaker. If some of us go those who stay will have to be fit to hold own the fort, should a crisis a rise. We have to remember that we still have nations to run. Therefore my sons and I will go, and Ryuukotsusei will take over in my place until I return, since he and I are pretty much equal in strength." Said my father as he nodded to Ryukotsusei, who nodded in return.

There wasn't really any place in the present day for large feudal castles, and huge dominated territories, so instead the leaders of the feudal era went from physical empires to business empires. They each owned all of the buildings that were in the outlines of their original territories. My father had not over developed, for he had left enough forest for the demons who lived here to phase into their true forms now and then.

"Any one opposed to that idea." He asked.

When no one said anything he continued.

" Good. We will pretend to be guests of Ryukotsuei while in disguise. I will contact Totosai and have him make the charms for us. Also I don't think I need to tell anyone here that not one word of what went on here is to be breathed to anyone for any reason. You are all dismissed, and you will all be contacted when the plan goes into action."

With that all of the royals stood up bowed and left, except for us.

"Boys I want you to go prepare for this mission. After I finish talking with Totosai I will meet with you to further discuss this, you are dismissed."

I noticed that a little light had filled father's eyes with what could only be hope.

_Please Rin be okay I will find you, and bring you home mate if it is the last thing I do._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there every one. Here is chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot.

Fun fact: when you eat something that is to spicy, drink milk or eat plain bread to get rid of the burning in your mouth.

Chapter 8

**Present Day**

Sess POV

We had just finished packing up our bags for our stay at Ryuukotsusei's house, and we were waiting for Totosai to drop off the charms.

DING DONG

"That must be Totosai." Said father as he headed to the door to answer it. He opened it to reveal Totosai holding a medium sized box under his arm. He was wearing a polo, and long kaki pants.

" Ah, hello Inutaisho, its good to see you after so many years. How have you been holding up?"

" I have been better Totosai, did you bring what I asked?"

" I did. Do you want to tell me why you asked for three submissification charms."

" We are going to find our mates, and we need those charms to be able to do it. I am afraid I cannot tell you any more than that. Lets see those charms now."

" Here they are. I made each one custom to each of your demonic auras. Now remember these charm are to make you appear submissive, you will still appear as demons, but some of your physical characteristics will change as well."

" Hurry up you old coot, and show us the charms before you keel over." Said Inuyasha with a scowl.

" INUYASHA! BEHAVE!" growled my father.

" That is ok Inutaisho. We will see what happens the next time he breaks tetsaiga, and wants me to come fix it." He responded as he set the box down on the kitchen table. We all gathered around the box as he opened the lid.

Inside were three charms on the shape of a small orb. They connected to thin leather strips. They were all black in color, and shiny

" The stones now reflect the color black, when you place them one they will fade into your own personal demonic colors."

"This is great Totosai thank you very much."

"Any time Inutaisho. Well I will leave you to it good luck on finding them."

" Thank you again Totosai." Said father as he led Totosai to the door.

When he came back we got read y to put on the charms. We each grabbed one hesitantly.  
" Wait. I will go first." My father volunteered.

With a sigh he placed the charm around his neck. Inuyasha and I watched in amazement as he changed. The first thing we noticed is that his usually dominating aura faded down to that of a submissive. His blue jagged marks faded away. His eyes became more rounded, and softer. Two white dog - ears popped up from his head. His overall appearance went from a tough intimidating, dominating demon lord, to that of a calm, soft submissive. The orb around his neck became a mix of blue and white, and looked like marble.

"Well how do I look." He asked.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. " You look like a submissive father." I said simply

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth open like the idiot that he was.

" I am going to look for myself." He said as he walked over to the mirror in the hall.

" whoah. So son this is what it feels like to have ears on top of you head." He laughed.

" Yeah yeah, laugh it up old man. It is my turn." Inuyasha said as he placed the charm around his neck.

Inuyasha's hair turned black with white streaks, and his ears disappear, and reappeared on the side of his head, like a humans. His eyes also became softer, and he aura weakened. The orb on his neck turned a mix of red and white.

" Well I don't know about you guys, but I feel like a wimp."

I finally took my turn. I placed the charm on my neck. I felt my aura fade, I couldn't feel that much change except when two fluffy ear popped up on my head. I looked in the mirror, and saw the full extent of my change. My eyes were softer, and wider, and the marks on my face, and forehead were gone. The marks on my cheeks changed so that they were shorter, so much so that they ended on the outer edge of my eyes. The moon on my forehead was gone completely.

" Well this is going to take some getting used to." I said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my head. It was excruciating. I looked to see Inuyasha yanking on my ears.

" hahahahah. Now you know how it feels jackass!" he yelled right in my freaking ear.

_That is it._

**I agree enough is enough. Take care of this fool.**

I grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and then flipped him over my shoulder onto his back. I flipped over two kitchen chairs. One landed where the sun doesn't shine, and the other hit his head, knocked him out.

Inutaisho watched on shaking his head.

"This is gong to be a long trip_._" He sighed, as he saw me walked up stairs to get my bags.

I grabbed my suitcase, and walked back down stairs. Father had laid an unconscious Inuyasha on the couch. He had his mouth open, and was drooling.

_Disgusting. Hopefully being reunited with Kagome will straighten him out a bit._

**Let us just focus on the task at hand, we will worry about him later.**

_I was not worried about him, and never will. I couldn't care less what happens to him._

**If you say so.**

Ding Dong!

"That's Ryuukotsusei. Let's put this plan in to motion." Said my father as he slung Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru grab the bags." He walked out the door.

I grabbed all of the bags, and locked the front door.

_Lets get this done, and bring my mate home._

Rin POV

It was now the year 2012. And we were all still trapped in the barrier. We were all alive Izayoi was mated to Inutaisho, so she took on his life span. Kagome was priestess, so her powers kept he alive, and I was a demon.

We had built ourselves a hut, in this village back in the feudal era. Now we had somehow managed to keep up with the ever evolving world. The are that we were trapped into had an abundance of resources. Our hut, became a house. Big enough to fit all three of us. Saraphina, her daughter Suishou, who we met. She was a sweet girl, but she had a wild side.

I remember when we first got there, and started building our new home.

**Flash back**

"Alright let het to work." Said Saraphina, she, and her daughter phased into their true forms. To large dragons one with purple scale that glistened in the sun, and the other one which was also smaller had silver white scale. They went to work knocking over trees with their tails. I was in charge of cutting up the fallen trees.

_Youkai I could sure use that technique right about now._

**Ofcourse, now focus your energy on your claws, not your fingers, but he actual tips of your nails.**

_Ok_ I did as was told

**Now move your hand as if you were using a whip.**

I did as I was told, and a blue whip shot out, and sliced the tree in half.

" yay! I did it."

**Keep focused don't lose control of the whip!**

Just as she said that I lost control of the whip, and it waved around as I spazed out in panic. The whip some how made it back to me, and whacked me in the fore head nocking me on my butt.

"Ow!"

"Rin are you alright" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I am fine."

**We will work on that later just use your claws for now. Focus on your nails and fingers, and then just swing down with your arm.**

I tried it and made a clean cut through the tree.

I continued like that until the tree was completely cut up. I brought the pieces up to Kagome, and Izayoi and they used the wood to build a hut. We continued like that until we had a hut built big enough for all of us.

**Flash back end.**

I sighed as I unlocked the door to our house, and went inside. As I looked around I couldn't help but feel lonely. I missed Sesshomaru. Even if he was probably married to Sarah now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello every one, here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot.

Fun fact: while female ostriches lay the eggs, male ostriches hatch, and raise them.

Chapter 9

**Present Day (no more feudal era, except in a flash back)**

Sess POV

We pulled up to a large mansion, with a huge fountain that had a dragon statue in the middle. The automatic gates opened up, and Ryuukotsusei pulled into a huge garage, and parked the car.

"Alright here we are." Said Ryuukotsusei. " Your rooms are all set up, and they are right next to each other. There is going to be a ball today, so that I can present you to public, and hopefully our kidnappers." He said as he helped us unload our bags.

" Sounds great Ryuukotsusei. Thank you for letting us use your home for this mission." Said father.

"You can repay me by bringing our mates home, safe, and sound."

" You can count on it. I give you my word." He replied.

When we got inside the house, we headed up to our individual rooms to unpack. Cameras were installed all over the house. Not just for the purpose of our cause, but just because Ryuukotsusei's house had a state of the art security system installed through out his house.

We started to get ready for the ball. All three of us put on black tuxes, and headed down stairs to meet up with Ryuukotsusei. Once we did we headed into the ballroom. It was filled with people, all dressed in formal clothing. The room was filled with upper class demons; some of whom you could tell had lost their mates due to their gloomy dispositions. Even though room may have looked full to someone who had never been to a ball, we knew that the room wasn't nearly as full as it could be. This was probably due to those upper class demons that didn't attend fur to the loss of their mates.

"Okay, I am going to give a quick introduction. Then I will call you up. "Said Ryuukotsusei.

"Hold on." I said. "You cannot use our names, when you call us up."

"Then what should I use then." He replied.

" Call me Omaru," I said.

" Let's see… call me the king of awesomeness." Said Inuyasha.

"Ah no." I said. " Call him Yasha."

"Awwww that's not a cool name." said Inuyasha.

"Shut up you idiot." I responded.

"Boys enough." Said father. "Call me Taisho."

"Alright then. Omaru, Yasha, and Taisho, got it." Said Ryuukotsusei, as he walked up to a platform that had a microphone, to make the announcement.

I took this time to look around the room. I noticed that while the alphas that had lost their mates were depressed. The alphas that were not mated seemed to be in a better mood than usual. They went around the room flirting with those Alphas that lost their mate, but that was nothing new.

"And now I would like to introduce three special friends of mine. Taisho, and his two sons, Omaru, and Yasha."

We walked up to the platform, with smiles plastered on our faces. Even I had a smile in order to be as unlike myself as possible.

_I did not even know that I had these muscles, let alone that I could use them._

**I am uncomfortable this is weird.**

_Just grin, and bare it, no pun intended, this is for Rin._

**(Sigh) for Rin.**

We made a show to give Ryuukotsusei a friendly hug, and father even wrapped an arm around him.

" Thank you all for coming, and please enjoy your selves." Said Ryuukotsusei as he closed his announcement, and walked off the stage with us in tow.

Later on that night we headed to bed, after saying good night to each other. I usually sleep I my boxers, but I decided it would be best to put on some actual pajamas while I was staying here.

It was about three in the morning, when I was woken up by a thump. Opened my eyes, and looked around, but I didn't get up. I the sound of the window opening. I closed my eyes, and feigned sleep.

_This is it._

**Do not fight back to hard. Remember you are a submissive.**

I felt a hand cover my mouth, and arms grab my limbs. I fought not even half as hard as I could have. I felt a cloth get pressed over my mouth, and I felt my nose burn as I took in the scent of chloroform, before I blacked out.

Rin POV

I was walking down the street towards Izayoi's Place of Luxury it was a spa that Izayoi had opened up, and ran herself. She had hired Saraphina to help her, and she had two other girls that she had hired as well. When she needed help Kagome, and I would go in to help her out.

Kagome had become a doctor a the local hospital. She had a very successful practice. She loved what she does a lot. She uses her spiritual powers to heal people now.

I had opened up a restaurant called Rin's Place. It was very popular. I never thought that cooking, and serving delicious food would be my special talent in life. A big hit was my secret tea, because every time you ordered it you, got something different. In the feudal era I had started a teashop, which grew in time to become a restaurant.

Izayoi, Kagome, and I all lived in the same house, which was actually really nice, because we didn't fight that much. The only time I had ever fought with Kagome was when she had finally told me the truth about what she wanted to stay here, so bad instead of going home. I was so shocked when she told me, and I held her as she cried. She did not want me to tell Izayoi, because with the whole mate situation, she does not need to be worried about her son's relationship with his mate as well.

Every now, and then we have new submissive join the town from the outside, but it only happens now, and then. In the past it was a steady stream of new comers from the outside. I think that is was helped us keep up with the developing world around us, even now. We now looked like you average town.

I parked my car in the drive, and got out of my inu x5. We don't have the car brands that they do out there. I unlocked the door, and went inside to the kitchen. I had just come back from the restaurant, and I was exhausted.

_Hmmm, something smells really good. Izayoi must be cooking dinner._

**That's great, but isn't kind of early.**

_Yeah, you are right. Lets go see what's up._

My youkai and I have gotten a lot closer to each other over the years as well. Had mastered most of the techniques my youkai has revealed to me over the years, except for the whip. I never got the hang of it. Every time I tried I would lose control of it, and end up hurting myself in the process. However I could now phase into my true form, which was a large black dog with a silver, blue star on its head, my waved, crossed, blue stripes on its legs. (Kind of like a husky dog, only with short fur.) My paws were smaller than those of white dog demons, because apparently that breed of dog demon was meant to climb mountains easily, and survive cold weather easily. My, tail was long, and bushy, and my ears were pointed. Also, my fur was short, and my paws were small, but my breed of dog demon, was meant to run really fast on grassy terrains. There is also another breed of dog demon that were meant to be good swimmers, so they had webbed paws, and water resistant coats.

I finally walked into the kitchen, and saw Izayoi setting out plates of food.

"Hey, Izayoi isn't it a little early for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey there Rin how was work?"

"It was tiring. You?"

"Same here." she responded. " So the reason for an early dinner is that it is our turn to patrol the forests in search of new comers, tonight."

"Oh, right." Everybody in the town had to do this, on a designated day. You got a letter telling you when, and where to patrol. It was kind of like jury duty almost.

"Alright then I better go get ready" I said as I sat down to eat.

I heard a car pull up. Which meant that Kagome was home from work.

"Honey I'm home." Yelled Kagome as she walked in the house.

"We are in the Kitchen sweetie." Said Izayoi

" Isn't it a little early for dinner." She asked

" Yeah, but we have to do patrol today" I said

" Aww man! I wanted to sleep tonight." She whined.

" Well at least we can take the day off tomorrow." I said

" Good point." Said Kagome.

After dinner we got dressed in some forest hiking friendly clothing, and headed out to the forest surrounding the town. We had to patrol the section of the forest where we ourselves had ended up. Patrol is do boring because, now it was rare to actually find some body.

**Who knows maybe tonight there will be someone to help?**

_Perhaps_

Sess POV

When I came to I was tied up, and blindfolded. I opened my eyes, and looked around.

"It is okay we are alone in here." I heard my father's voice say.

I realized I must have been in the back of a van, because we were moving. I could smell Inuyasha, and my father near by, so they must be in the van with me.

"What is going on?" I asked

"They are transporting us somewhere. Hopefully they are taking us to our mates." Said father

"Yeah or else this whole thing is a bust." Said Inuyasha, brash as always.

"We have been on the road for a long time. We are definitely really far away from home now boys." Said father.

A little while later the we stopped, and we heard voices, and footsteps coming toward the back where we were. We all feigned being knocked out, as the back opened. I was grabbed, an thrown over a shoulder. I tried not to move as the shoulder jabbed me in the gut.

"Let's just dump these guys, and get back okay." Said a gruff voice

" Fine" some one else, responded.

I was carried a little distance forward, before I thrown onto the ground, into the dirt. I heard two other thumps, which must have been father, and Inuyasha. We waited until we heard the van drive a way before we untied ourselves, and took off our blindfolds. A thick dense forest surrounded us. We could see no road, or light ahead.

_Where are we?_


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot.

Fun fact: male beta fish are so aggressive towards each other that if you put them in separate tanks near each other they will kill themselves by mashing into the glass, trying to get at each other.

Chapter 10

Sess POV

Father, Inuyasha, and I have been walking for hours now. We had no sense of direction, because our noses where still messed up from the chloroform. It was dark out, and our only hope was to wait till morning when it is light out, or wait until our sense of smell comes back. Either way we have to wait. We all sat down in a clearing. Inuyasha headed up a tree, I sat with my back against a tree with my leg propped up, and my arm resting on it, and my father sat crossed legged on the ground with his arms resting on his knees. He looked deep in thought.

" What is wrong father." I asked

"Huh? Oh sorry son I was just thinking."

"About what old man." Said Inuyasha

" I realized this while we were walking around in vain trying to figure where we are."

"What did you realize?" I asked.

"I realized that walked at least fifteen miles to twenty miles, on our way here."

"Yeah what about it old man your joints starting to bug you now in old age. Want me to get a cane for you." Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Inuyasha you are one more old man comment away from me knocking you in the head so hard you wont wake up until you are an old man." Said father with a glare. "What I realized is that the distance that we walked is probably not even half the size of this entire area."

"And?" I continued

"And I am wondering, if we are inside of the barrier, how was this much land able to be taken from all of the demon territories, with out us even realizing it."

" I honestly have no idea father, but I think it would be best if we focus in one thing at a time. The main focus right now is to find our mates, and bring them home safe, and sound." I said

" You are right son." He responded.

Suddenly we heard a sound coming towards us.

"That sound like footsteps, some one is coming." Said Inuyasha as he leaped from the tree branch.

"Prepare yourselves boys we do not know what we are up against here." Father said as he readied his claws.

"HELLO! Is there any one out there? We are here to help you."

Three lights, from a flash light were coming towards us.

"That voice." Said Inuyasha. "It is Kagome's voice. I would know it anywhere."

" Father I think it is best if we stay in character." I said.

"You mean you want us to pretend to be submissives even though our mates may be walking right towards us." he responded

" Yes, that's what I mean for us to do" I answered.  
" Why, don't you want to see Rin?"

" Of course I do father, but I think we should wait a bit, so that we can get to the bottom of this whole thing. We can try to find why they were taken."

" I think Sesshomaru is right old- I mean uh….dad." Said Inuyasha. He then turned to me, with a scowl, and a glare, witch I matched full force. " I am never agreeing with you again got it."

"hn, as if could care less."

" Alright boys if you say so, then I guess we are going to be submissives for a while longer."

Just the then the lights, along with three people entered the clearing.

All of our eyes widened, in shock as we saw our mates walk into the clearing.

Rin POV

We had been walking around our section for patrol for a while now, and it was almost time for our patrol to end.

_Hey, what is that smell. It smells like people._

**And those are definitely heartbeats up ahead.**

" Hey guys there are people up ahead." I told them.

" How do you know?" said Kagome

" uh duh," I said as I pointed to my ears.

" oh right."

"Oh dear, well lets go see if they are alright." Said Izayoi.

We walked ahead with me in the lead.

" We should be in hearing range now." I said.

"HELLO! Is there any one out there? We are here to help you." Kagome called out.

We got no answer, as we kept walking. When we finally got to the clearing we saw three men. They were all submissives, and were smeared with dirt.

" Hello there I am Izayoi, and this is Rin, and Kagome. We are out here to help you, and to explain why you are here."

They did not respond at all. They just stared at us with wide eyes. As if they were surprised to see us.

**Perhaps they are still in shock.**

" There is no need to be afraid. You are safe."

Izayoi walked up to the man with dog ears, and a white, and blue necklace on. She placed a hand on his forehead to check for a temperature.

"Are you dears alright." She asked.

That seemed to have snapped them out of it. They blinked a few times as if they had just come out of a trance of some sort.

"Oh we are fine, we uh…are just in a little shock I suppose." He said, but as he said it he never took his eyes off Izayoi.

"Okay then come with us, and we will take you to the town. So basically all of the mates, children, and people who have an influence on upper class demons in some way have been kidnapped, and brought here inside of a huge barrier. We have tried to escape, but the barrier is impenetrable. So we built a town, and we have lived here ever since. Every now and then new people are dumped here, which is what you are, so the members of the town have to take turns patrolling for new comers each night, which is how we found you. Any questions?" said Kagome.

"Uh yeah just one." Said the man with black, and silver hair. " Who is behind our kidnappings."

"Beats me, we have absolutely no Idea who they are, or what they want." She replied.

I turned around to see the man with dog ears, and stripes on his cheek staring at me.

_This is uncomfortable_

**I'll say.**

" Oh, how rude of us we forgot to ask your names." Said Izayoi.

" my name is in-…. Taisho, my name is Taisho, and these are my sons. This is Omaru." He said as he gestured to the boy that was staring at me.

"And this is Yasha." He said while gesturing to guy staring at Kagome. All the while he never took his eyes off Izayoi.

_This whole staring thing is creeping me out._

**Yeah this is just plain weird.**

" Why don't we keep moving. You guys can stay with us for tonight, then we will find you guys a place of your own."

We all looked at each other as we led the way. Looks like we are all thinking the same thing.

_What's with these guys._

Mystery POV

SLAP! SLAP!

"You idiots how could you lose visual of the Inutasisho, and his sons"I said as I backhanded Kikyo, and Sarah, as they kneeled in front of me.

" Master we ate sorry, they just disappeared from the radar some how." Pleaded Kikyo.  
" You know where they went don't you." I growled at them.

" Uhhhhhhh, no." The both said

"You fools, they obviously went to look for their mates. That would explain how they got off the radar. I want you dunderheads to go into the barrier, and search every house, building in that barrier. Especially the ones of those pathetic mates of theirs." I ordered them.

"We will Master." They said

"However, no one is to be killed, we need every one alive. At least for now. NOW GO! And do not fail me again, or I will dispose of you personally." I said to them with a smile on my face.

_Soon very soon Inutaisho, you and every alpha on this earth will be in my grasp. Ad when I have gained control of the demon world I will make sure no alpha will be treated the way you treated me. It is only a matter of time before I cause you the same amount of humiliation, and suffering you caused me ten fold. Just you wait until I get my claws on you. I will make you wish you were never mated._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there sorry no chapter yesterday, went to the beach, woohooo! Here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and the idea behind the story.

Fun fact: the sand on the beach is a great exfoliator.

Chapter 11

Sess POV

When we got to the edge of the forest there was a car waiting. It was the same shape of a Hyundai santa fe, but the brand name was inu. There was also a small dog statue as the icon on the dark blue hood. It had enough seats to fit us all. As the girls started to get into the car I could not take my eyes off of Rin. So many things were running through my head at the moment

_I am so glad she is okay._

_Did she miss me?_

_Is being well taken care of here?_

_How did she become a demon?_

_Was she always a demon?_

_Was she hiding it from me all this time?_

_Why would she not tell me? _

_Does she know that I am her mate?_

**Instead of asking yourself all of these questions, why don't you ask her these questions?**

_I cannot ask her because they would give us away._

**I DON'T CARE! WE SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR OUR MATE, AND NOW THAT WE FINALLY HAVE HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US, YOU WANT TO WAIT. YOU SHOULD TELL HER, SO YOU CAN MATE HER, SO YOU CAN PUP HER YOU FOOL!**

_YOUKAI! Get a hold of yourself. Right now we don't know much about this situation. They could still be in danger for all we know. The safest thing to do right now is wait._

My youkai growled in aggravation, but otherwise agreed to comply, as he receded into my mind until further notice. I could share in his frustration. I wanted nothing more than to reveal my self, and get some answers, but I have some self-control, witch is more than I can say about Inuyasha.

We all got in the car, and headed down the road. We used the drive to get over the shock we had been experiencing. They continued to tell us that we will have to pick a jouse to live in, from the extra houses that had been built for new comers. Then we will have to find jobs, in order to do our share in the community. There were no taxes, mortgages, or bills here, because every one here worked together. They did have the same currency, and you had to pay for things like food and clothes. No one here was poor, though some people made more money than others, if they owned a business of some sort, like the Izaiyoi, and Rin did. After driving down the road a bit, in the distance we could see a busting town. When we entered the town we saw many things. There were shops, and restaurants. Houses, and apartments. Parks, and sport's fields. Another surprising thing was the people living here. Demons , demonesses, priestesses, priests, and humans were all living here in a seemingly peaceful town.

_If only they got along like this back home_

We pulled into the driveway of a medium sized, light yellow house, with a garage. It had a front porch with a garden in the front yard. There was a cobble stone path the split into two directions. One led to the driveway, and the other led to the sidewalk. The car pulled into the garage, and parked the car next to two other cars. We got out of the car, and the girls led us into the living room where we all sat on the couch. It was still dark out, and the girls bustled about getting us blankets, and pillows, so we could settle down for the night.

" Alright, her are some blankets, and pillows. We don't have any guest rooms so you guys can have our rooms for the night, and we will take the couches in here." said Izayoi.

"Izayoi, that would not be fair. We will take the couches, you stay in your beds." Responded Father.

" No, you are all our guests. So you should get our rooms, and I wont take no for an answer."

"But…."

"No, no buts, now off you go." She said as she shoved us all up stairs, and in front of three different rooms.

" Pick the room you wants, and get comfortable. Dinner will be brought up to you later on. The bathroom is across the hall. There is only one so you will have to take turns showering. We will bring up some old clothes that you guys can sleep in, and we will wash the one you are wearing so just put them out side of you doors. Okay well I will leave you to it." said Izaiyoi, as she walked away.

We looked into each room, until we found the room of our significant other. I looked around Rin's room. It was blue, orange, and white. I walked over to her vanity, and looked around. There wasn't a lot of make up, or jewelry on it. There wee some hairbrushes, and hair ties. Her room wasn't messy, but it was more like organized chaos. There was a bookshelf filled with books, and a closet that didn't have many clothes, but there was enough to fill up the rack suspended in the closet.

Knock Knock

The door opened, and in came Rin carrying a tray of food.

"Here you are. I hope you like it." She said as she set the tray down on the neatly made bed.

" I am sure it will be great. Thank you." I said with a small smile. I could not help, but admire her beauty.

_How could I not see this in her before she was taken from me for so long._

**Because, you were blinded by your demon pride.**

_You are right. I was blind._

" Hey do not look so down. You are going to be just fine. I will be here for you 100%." She said with a smile, as she left the room.

Her smile was not as big as I knew it could be. What she said reminded me of that little servant girl that always did her best to make me happy.

_I promise you Rin once this whole thing is over I will dedicate myself to making you as happy as you made me._

A week later

Rin POV

Taisho, Omaru, Yasha have been here for a week already, and they seem to be doing well. I gave Omaru a job at my restaurant, and Inuyasha got a job helping out at the same clinic as Kagome. Taisho helps out Izayoi, at her spa, by taking care of the finances stuff. They seem like really great guys over all. They are hard working, and loyal. They took a house that was down the street from ours, and we had taken them shopping for some clothes a couple days ago. It was so funny. We went to a store that made clothing just for demons. The clothes were stronger, claw proof, acid proof, and a bunch of other things that were good for demons. Their faces wee priceless, apparently they did nit think it was possible to make clothes like that.

Today we were all going to have lunch at my restaurant, on the house of course. I had just finished laying out menus on our reserved table, and went into the back, when Omaru walked in to the back room of the restaurant, in his male waiter uniform. It consisted of a white button up with black slacks, and shoes. He also had a little pouch for keeping his tips, and order pad.

"Hey Rin where are the clothes for wrapping the silver ware?" he asked

"They are in that closet over there." I said.

" Thanks" he said as he walked over to the closet.

"No problem." I said with a smile. As I was walking over to the sink, I tripped over a discarded dishcloth, and I started to fall back wards. I waited of the impact, when I suddenly felt myself pressed into a strong chest. I opened my eyes, and saw Omaru looking down at me with concerns, while his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. Thank you for catching me, that was a close one." I said.

"No problem." He said while looking into my eyes. He started to lean in toward me, his eyes closing. I leaned away with wide eyes.

"Um what are you doing? You know I have a mate." I said

"Oh yeah. It is just that… you know…I uh..just got….um… well…" he stuttered

"You just got caught up in the moment?" I asked

" Precisely" he sighed. He looked almost disappointed.

_What's the matter with him?_

**Maybe you remind him of his mate**

_He must really miss her_

**Poor guy**

_Yeah, hey I know what will cheer him up. I will show him our secret place._

**That a great idea!**

"Hey Omaru, how about after lunch I take you some where really special."

"Where, and what is it?"

"It is a surprise. You will have to wait, and see." I said with a wink. "Now lets go eat they should be here by now." I said as I walked out of the back room. "Why don't you change out of your uniform first, and meet us at the table kay?"

" Okay" he said.

I walked out and saw the others already waiting at the table trying to decide what to eat.

_I am really glad that we met these guys. If only they were more like our mates._


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there everyone. Here is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and tell me what you think.

To my curious reviewers, I will not reveal, any thing about the future of the plot. One because I make it up as I go along, and two I like to keep my readers in suspense,(insert evil laugh here):P

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and the idea behind the story.

Fun fact: dogs, when they drink water, scoop up the water, with the underside of their tongues, like a ladle, and the they fling the scooped up water in to their mouth, and catch it.

Chapter 12

Rin POV

We all sat down at our reserved table, and grabbed our menus. We all looked over our menus, and gave our drink orders to our waitress.

" So Izayoi, how are things at the spa." I asked

"Oh they are fabulous, especially since Taisho started helping me with my finances. We found out that I was making more money than I had originally thought." She gushed. "I really have to thank you Taisho how on earth did you become so good with money?" She asked him

"Lets just say that I have had experience dealing with large sums of money before I came here." he said.

"Well I have to say I am so glad you decided to help me out." Said Izayoi

"It is my pleasure Izayoi." Said Taisho

The waitress came back with our drinks, and gave each drink out to us correctly.

" Are you ready to order" asked our waitress. We gave her our orders, and she wrote them down, and walked away after promising us some garlic bread.

"What about you dear? How is running the restaurant going?" She asked me.

"Well Omaru has been helping me create a new flavored tea, to add to my secret tea collection." I said, as the waitress came back, and dropped off the garlic bread.

"Any progress so far?" asked Izayoi

"No, its hard to find a good combination of flavors that go well together." I said

"I am sure you will get it eventually Rin you are the best chef I have ever seen." said Kagome.

"What about you Kags how are things at the clinic?" asked Izayoi.

"Things are great. Yasha has been a great help to me ever since he started working there." She responded

the waitress came back, and distributed our food to us all, and then left.

"Boys, I have to ask." Said Izayoi, after taking a few bites of her pasta. "What were your lives like before, you know all of this."

"Uh…. Well… you see.. "said Taisho as he looked to Yasha

"We….were…very…"said Yasha, as he turned to Omaru, who put down his glass of water after taking a sip.

"We were very miserable. We had spent most of our time looking for our mates, who had moved away from us a long time ago. We have been searching for them ever since." he said.

"Yeah! What he said" both Taisho, and Yasha said at the same time.

"Awwwwe!" all of us girls said

"That is so sad yet romantic." said Izayoi with stars in her eyes.

Kagome sighed "If only our mates were like you guys." she said

"Tell me about it." I said

"What do you mean by that?" said Yasha. "What were your mates like?"

"I can tell you right now, my mate is a selfish egotistical, jackass, and I don't care if I ever see him again." said Kagome with a scowl.

"Why do you say that?" said Yasha

"I don't want to talk about him. He makes me sick. She said as she stood up. I am going to the bathroom I will be right back."

"Her mate is a touchy subject for her. They did not have the greatest relationship, at least not at the end any way." Said Izayoi

"Why what happened?" Said Taisho.

"It is better if she tells you herself, it is not our place to tell you about her past." I said

After lunch Omaru, and I headed to my car.

"So where did you say this place was?" he asked

" I told you it was a surprise. You will just have to wait, and see."

" I should have told you that I do not like surprises." He said with a scowl.

"Oh, well…too bad too sad. You are just going to have to deal because I looove surprises!" I said with a smile.

_I haven't had this much of a good time with someone since I was taken away from Sesshomaru._

I drove to the out skirts of town, and stopped at the edge of the forest.

" Alright out we go." I said

"Your secret place is the forest. I hate to break it to you, but that is not the best secret ever." He said.

" No silly! My secret place is in the forest. We have to reach it by phasing into our true forms and traveling through the forest. I'm the only one who can reach the place, because I am the only one who knows the scent of it." I explained to him

" I see." He said, as he raised an eye brow.

"Come on let's transform!" I said

Sess POV

I watched as Rin's facials marks started to glow, before she was engulfed in a bright blue light that out lined her body. The light turned silver as the shape of her body grew, and expanded to form the shape of a huge sliver orb, with the outline of a dog in it. The orb exploded, and little silver, and blue star like particles started to fall all around me. I looked up, and saw a beautiful black dog demon surrounded by falling stars. A lump formed in my throat, as I looked over the beautiful dog. She had a silvery blue star on her forehead, and two crossed waved lines on each cheek. She had a very slender yet toned form, with a long fluffy fox like tail, that was curled. She had nicely sized paws, that were not as big as mine, but were large enough to leave a mark should she get in a fight. Her pointed ears twitched, along with her black nose. She turned her bright blue demonic eyes with purple irises towards me. There was an expectant look in her eyes.

**Stop ogling, and phase you fool!**

_Huh! Oh yeah_

I felt my demonic aura surge through me as I turned into a ball of white light, and zoomed around in the sky for a few seconds, before I smashed back into the ground, and my true form rose up. I shook my head, my long ears flapping, before I shook out my fur. I caught my reflection in a puddle. My true form had changed due to the charm I was wearing, which was hidden by my fur. I was worried it would fall off as phased, Totosai must have thought of that when he made the charms.

_Good thing too_

My long fluffy mane was gone, and I wasn't as muscular as I was before. I was still of immense size however, my moon was gone, and my stripes were smaller.

**Well, well, not too shabby.** Said Rin.

**What do mean by that.** I said

**I mean that you phase process. It is not too bad. I have seen better though. **She said.

I snorted. ** What ever, so are you going to take me to this place of yours or not.**

**Oh I will, do you think you can keep up** she said as she circled me.

**Just try me, I can handle anything you through at me.** I said as I followed her circling with my head. When I could not turn my head far enough I whipped it around so I could continue following her.

**We will have to see about that. ** She said as she leaped forward, and I ended up on my back. I was so busy following her circling that I did not realized that she was wrapping her tail around my legs, until she used her tail to flip me as she leaped forward. I looked up at her from my position on my back, and she winked at me, while keeping a cocky look on her face. I pulled myself up and glared at her.

**Come on let us see if you can keep up with me, as well as you claim.** She said, as dragged her tail under my chin. I breathed in her scent, and I had to hole back a growl of pleasure.

**Bring it on**. I said.

**Well then. Ready set GO! **she said really fast as she sped off into the forest giggling.

**Hey no fair! ** I yelled after her as I launched my self after her with a smile on my face.

Mystery POV

Sarah, and Kikyo have already left to go perform the orders I gave them.

_Those fools are going to screw this up I just know it. I should send someone with them to make sure they don't mess this up. And I know just the person._

I picked up my phone, and called a number. It rang a few times before it was answered.

" What do you want now" said the voice on the phone

"Takemaru, my old friend, how would you like to see your dear Izayoi again?" I said with a smirk.

"I am listening" he said after a pause.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there every one. Here is chapter 13 I hope you all enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and idea behind the story.

Fun fact: people say that gold fish only remember things for fifteen seconds, however they can remember things for up to three days.

Chapter 13

Sess POV

Huff! Huff! Huff!

_I am getting pretty tired. _I thought to my self as I chased after Rin.

She was fast all I could see was the back of her as she sprinted ahead in her dog form. Her long tail flowed in the wind, and she left paw prints in the ground. She would occasionally look behind herself to see if I was still behind her.

_Damn! She is faster than i thought she would be._

I was running pretty hard. My paws, and legs were on fire, as I pushed my self to go faster.

_I need to prove that I can keep up with her. My pride is at stake here._ I thought to myself.

**Then get your butt in gear and MOVE!** said my youkai.

I pushed my self to top speed, as my tongue lolled out of my mouth, as i panted harder. I see Rin getting closer, and soon I was next to her. She looked at me surprised, and a little impressed. Then she gave me smirk, and sped ahead at an unbelievable speed.

_Are you kidding me right now!_

I pushed my self even harder, as I focused on Rin's figure getting closer.

_I have to admit the view from back here is no that bad…ah focus Sesshomaru keep moving._

I had gotten closer to her, but I wasn't quite close enough. Rin looked behind herself, and gave me this cocky look before she suddenly swerved to the right. I wondered what she was up to before I looked back in front of me, and saw that a large, quickly approaching tree had taken her place. I tried to stop, but I was still sliding forward, and before I knew it I had slammed head first into the tree. I flopped on the ground for a second before I stood up, and shook myself.

_Ouch! Well that could have gone better than it did._

**No, kidding**

_Shut up youkai I do not need your sarcasm right now._

I heard paws coming towards me, and saw Rin walking toward me with a cocky look on her face.

**Well I think this means I won. So much for keeping up huh?**

**Do not rub in it, **I said to her with a scowl on my face.

**Sorry, but something told me you needed to be knocked down a couple of notches. You are pretty cocky for a…**

**For a what, a submissive** I said cutting her off

**I was going to say for some one who was trapped his against his will. What is a submissive?**

**A submissive is a…..well…a.** I stuttered.

**I am waiting for an explanation** she said with a scowl

**(sigh) I submissive is a term used to explain a demon, human or half demon, that is…well more likely to listen to and a respect an alpha, who someone who might be a leader of a pack, or country. ** I said

**You mean like you are either a leader, or a follower type of person?** She asked

**Yeah something like that. ** I said.

**Hmm, you know now that I think about it I guess that is what we all are. I mean all of our mates are powerful demons, or humans. **She said with a speculative look on her face.

**W****ait a minute that sounds like a term that an alpha would use. where did you hear that word any way. ** she said looking at me curiously.

**I...uh... spent a lot of time around alphas growing up, and I guess the word just rubbed off on me. **I said

**Riiiight, Well lets keep moving at this rate we will never get my secret place before diner time. ** she said

**Ok. **I said

**And don't you worry I will slow down just for you.** She giggled

**Yeah what ever. ** I frowned

We started walking through the forest, Rin leading the way.

**There it is! ** She said as she sped up a little, with me behind her. There was a light up a head. We made it to the light, and I closed my eyes as the sun hit them. When I open them up we were in a large meadow, that was filled with flowers. There was a gorgeous sparkling fresh water pool, that had water fall pouring into it. It was surrounded by a large rock wall, that had out croppings big enough for us to lie down on comfortably. There was also a huge cherry blossom tree, that was in full bloom. It provided a large area of shade.

**Are you done ogling** Rin giggled at me

**Hn**

**Come on lets go lie in the shade.** She said as she walked over to the tree. Before I followed her I walked over to the pool, and took and drink. I went over to the tree, and lied down next to her. I rested my head on my paws, and sighed.

_This place is very relaxing_

**So how do you like it? It is beautiful is it not? ** She said as she looked around the medow

**Very beautiful** I said, but I was looking at Rin not the scenery. **So what about you?** I asked her

**what about me? ** She asked.

**Do you feel the same way Kagome does about your mate?** I asked

_I hope not_ I thought to myself

**No not really.**

_Phew!_

**I am not mad at my mate, I am more mad at myself. **She said.

**Why do you say that** I asked.

_Why would she be mad at herself? It was not her fault at all._

**I am mad at myself because I kept something from my mate.**

**What?**

_What could she have possibly kept from me._

**I…..I….I did not tell him that I was really a demon. **She stuttered.

**So you were not always a demon? **I asked

**No, my parents gave me a potion to hide my demonic powers until I was eighteen, in order to protect me when our village was destroyed. **She said.

**Why did you not tell m...uh...him? **I asked curious

**Well I did not know my self, I had lost my memories, and I had regained them after I had fallen, and hit my head. I did not know that my mate was my mate. I was only his servant, but we were still friends. When I did get my memories back it was only a few weeks from my eighteenth birthday, I wanted to surprise him, as a demon. On the night when I got my powers back I also got my mates mark on my palm. Unfortunately that was also the night that I was kidnapped.** She explained ** I can not help, but feel, that maybe if I had told him we would not have been kidnapped that night.**

**You should not blame yourself, there is no way you could have known.** I said to her.

**I know, but I still don't feel any better about it. Especially since he is married to my kidnapper, by now. ** She said.

**What do you mean?**

**Before I had gotten my memories back, two women, who wanted to mate with my mate, and his half brother, visited us. They were the ones that kidnapped us. Any way my mate had told me he was going to propose to her. They are probably married by now.** She sighed.

I had to hold back a growl.

_Those conniving bitches! They came into our castle, and took our mates from us. If I ever see them again I will tear out their throats._

Rin put her ears back, and let out a whine like sigh as she put her head on her paws. I poked her with my nose on her cheek. She rolled her eyes towards me.

**Are you going to be okay?** I asked.

She poked me back.

**I will be fine, thank you for asking.** She said

I poked her back, and she pushed me with her paw. I pushed her back with my paw. She playfully tackled me, and we rolled for a while, before she leapt away with me in pursuit. I chased her around the meadow for a bit before I gave up.

**Finally going to admit that I am the better demon. **She teased.

**Never! ** I said, before I tackled her to ground, and we rolled around some more before I had her pinned, with my paws on either side of her. He paws were on my chest, trying to push me off of her.

**You may be faster than me, but you are not stronger. ** I said

**You are right. I know when I am beat. ** She said, seemingly depressed.

**Whats wrong? ** I asked her.

**Nothing except that… **

Suddenly her back paws came up, and flipped me into the pool.

**You are all wet! ** She giggled, as I broke the surface of the water coming up for air. Rin walked to edge of the pool, and sat down, her tail curling around her. I dove in to the water, and dog paddled under water towards her.

**Omaru! Where are you?**

I popped up and grabbed her tail in my mouth before I dragged her into the pool with me. She gasped as she came up, and glared at me, and bared her teeth, before she tackled me into the water.

We played around in the pool for a while, before Rin leapt out of the pool, and shook out her fur.

**That was refreshing, wasn't it?** She said, as she turned to look at me.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds she fell over laughing, rolling along the grass.

_She has a beautiful laugh._ I thought to my self.

**What? What is so funny?** I asked her

**Hahahahahaah! You look like a drowned cat. Hahhahahhahah!**

**What? **I said as I looked at my reflection. My usually long, and fluffy fur had been watered down, so I did look like a drowned cat.

I shook myself out, and my fur puffed out. Rin started laughing even harder.

I walked into the meadow, and lied down in the sun, for a nap. I looked up when I saw Rin curl up in a ball next to me. She yawned, our her head down, and wrapper her long tail around her curled form. I watched until she fell asleep, then I sighed, and put my head on my paws, and l closed my eyes.

_Sweet dreams Rin my beloved mate_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there every body. Here is chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and the idea behind the story.

Fun fact: swans are one of the few animals that mate for life, rather than switching partners, after each mating.

Chapter 14

Inu POV

After lunch Kagome, and I went for a walk through the park. We had also decided to get some ice cream while we were walking. She got chocolate, and I got strawberry. I was watching her as she licked her cone. It was cute watching her lick her ice cream with long licks.

_It is also kinda hot._

**Focus Inuyasha**

_Right_

"So Kagome, why are you so mad at your mate?" I asked cautiously.

She sighed, " He betrayed me in the worst way."

"How?" I asked, even though I already knew why.

" He cheated on me with a girl he only knew for one day, he dumped me for her, and he married her." She said with a scowl. "And to make things worse she was one the people behind my kidnapping!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused

" She was one of the people who helped kidnapped me, from my home. And to make matters worse she took away the aura that allowed my mate to recognize me, with this weird stone she had. So now, my mate will no even be able to recognize me as his mate."

" Did he know that you were his mate?"

"No, only because I did not want to tell him until I was sure he would make a good mate. The night I was going to tell him, was the night he cheated on me."  
"Why did he not recognize you as his mate before?"

" I hid it from him with a charm, so that I could see if he ready to be mated or not. I guess I shouldn't have I guess part of me was worried that he would not accept me, and….I was right. He preferred another woman over me in the end anyway."

_I am so sorry Kagome I do not know hat I was thinking. I guess because I was not thinking._

**Oh you were thinking alright, but not with your head. You were thinking with your..**

_Okay I get I know I screwed up! _I thought cutting off my youkai.

"I am so sorry Kagome your mate is an idiot. He does not deserve you. You are beautiful, and smart, and just a wonderful persom both inside and out." I said as we found a park bench to sit on, after we finished our ice cream.

"Thank you Yasha, I really needed to hear that." She sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Do not mention it." I said blushing

"I wish my mate had been more like you when we were together." She said

" Yeah, I wish he had been too." I sighed regretfully, as I rested my head on her head, and closed my eyes.

suddenly I got the scent of something.

_What is that smell? _ I thought as I sniffed the air again.

**It smells like smoke, **said my youkai.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Kagome. " Inuyasha look!" said Kagome as she pointed toward the sky.

I looked up, and I saw a tall, thick, and dark pillar of smoke rising up into the sky.

"It is coming from town! Come on Yasha lets go! Something could me wrong!" she yelled as she ran towards the smoke pillar. I caught up to her, and squatted own in front of her.

" Get on! We will get there faster I fi carry you." I said to her

"Okay" she said as she climbed on my back.

"Hold on tight Kagome!" I said. I felt her hands go to my shoulders, and get a good grip, before I took off at a sprint toward town.

_I hope everything is okay_ I thought as I picked up the pace.

Sess POV

I woke up to a scent assaulting my nose. I picked my head up, and looked to see Rin had also woken up, and was looking toward town. I followed her gaze, and saw a pillar of smoke rising into the sky. Rin leapt up, and I followed after her.

" Omaru, I think we better head back."

" I agree."

We looked at each other, before we both started to sprint back towards the car, so that we could get back to town.

When we got back to town we saw people screaming, and complete chaos. The smoke was coming from, a few trees that had been set on fire. We drove towards the Izayoi's spa, and parked in the parking lot. We ran in side and saw father, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Kagome with worried expressions on their faces.

" What is going on?" I asked

" There is this group of people ransacking houses, and businesses" said Kagome.

" My restaurant!" said Rin.

" I say we go to Rin's restaurant. We will be safer there." Said father.

With that we all walked next door to Rin's restaurant. We were inside for no mare than a few minutes before the front door was completely blown in, with a loud crashing sound. I covered Rin with my body, and through us toward the floor.

Rin POV

I felt Omaru push me to the floor, and cover me with his body. When the glass, and debris stopped falling. We all looked up and saw Sarah, and Kikyo standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well, look what we found Sarah, a bunch of dumb peasant bitches, and their pet mutts." Snickered Kikyo.

" Sarah! Kikyo! What are you doing here?" I said

" Yeah haven't you two done enough to us already?" said Kagome with a glare.

" First we are not allowed to tell you why we are here, and two, if you think what we have done to you now is bad, huh, well lets just say that the worst is yet to come." Said Sarah. " However I will tell you that we are searching every building in the rinky dink town." She continued.

"Why, what more could you possibly want from us?" said Izayoi.

" Now, now did you not listen to us before when we said that we are not allowed to tell you." Said Kikyo.

" Oh yeah, well if you want to destroy my restaurant with this little search of yours, you are going to have to get through me." I growled, glaring right at Sarah.

_I will not let her get the best of me this time around. _ Thought to myself

**Yeah, lets put that bitch in her place once, and for all. **Growled my youkai, in my head.

_I am all for it._ I thought to my youkai.

" Ooooh, I am so scared." Said Sarah sarcastically. " Please, I have been a demon for way longer than you, you don't stand a chance in a fight with me, since I have way more experience than you, with my years of training." She said with a cocky smile on her face that I just wanted to smack off her face so bad.

" Well then I guess I can not fight you after all, because it would be wrong of me to beat up, and old lady." I said with a smirk.

**Nice one!**

_Thanks!_

" You little brat you need to be put in your place! Don't you know when you are beat, do not start something that you do not have a chance of finishing, you little pest!" she screeched at me.

" Oh yeah, well how is your hand Sarah?" I said with a smirk.

" Oh! That is it. Lets settle this now!"

" You are on!"

With that Sarah came charging towards me with her claws bared, and before she could swipe at me I swept my leg under her feet, and nocked her one her back. She looked up at me as I prepared to stab her with me claws, but she rolled away just in time, and my claws pierced the hard wood floor where she once was. While my hand was stuck in the floor, Sarah, came up me, and punched in the stomach, and knocked me onto my back, but I quickly flipped myself up, the punch did not phase me at all.

" Hey Kagome I should ask what is it like not having your mating aura, and knowing that your mate picked me over you." She said while laughing

" For all I care you can have him, I don't want a mate that, sleeps with you while he is with me, and cannot see what a bitch you are."

" You are just jealous you couldn't make your mate happy the way I can, and that he will never know that you are his mate because I took your mating aura away from you, and gave it to my self." She sneered.

" Shut Up!" yelled Kagome while she created a bow ,and arrow using her powers, and fired hitting Kikyo in the shoulder yet again.

" de ja vu, huh Kikyo"

"ahhhh! You are going to pay for that." She said as she took out her own bow and arrows, that she brought with her, and prepared to fire

Sarah charged at me again, I deliver a swift kick to her chest, and knocker her into the wall, which cracked around her. She slumped over on the ground, and when she looked up, her eyes were red, and she prepared to phase into her true form. She glowed bright green, and in an explosion of demonic aura her true form appeared. It was not a very graceful transformation. Her true form was a white dog, with floppy ears, and tufts of shaggy knotted fur around her paws. She also had a medium sized tail that was also knotted. I phased into my true form as well, and I made sure to sped up my transformation. Good thing my restaurant was big enough to fit our true forms.

When I was done we growled at each other, and circled each other, before Sarah stopped, and leaped for me, her teeth aiming for my throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there very one. Here is chapter 15 I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and idea for the story.

Fun facts: A blue whale heart is the size of a Mini Cooper and can weigh close to 2,000 pounds. Its heartbeat can be detected from two miles away and a human can easily crawl through its major arteries.

Chapter 15

Sess POV

I watched as Sarah's true form jumped at Rin, her teeth going for Rin's throat. Rin dodged Sarah's teeth by ducking under her, and quickly coming back up to wrap her teeth around Sarah's throat, and pin her to the ground. Rin pressed her paw to Sarah's chest, and tightened her bite around her neck drawing blood, as she pinned Sarah to the ground, waiting for her to submit.

Kikyo, and Kagome, were firing arrows, full of spiritual energy at each other. Kagome's arrows were more powerful, and she could dodge, but she was not an accurate shooter. Kikyo was a better shot, but she could not dodge very well. Kikyo had gotten hit a couple of times, and Kagome got hit in the arm once.

Father, Inuyasha, and I wanted to help, but right when the girls started their fights the lesser demons (the kind that Naraku use), who had come with Sarah, and Kikyo, to carry out the search, came to help them. So we decided to take care of the small fry, and let the girls handle their own fights.

I used my whip to take out a large amount of them. Inuyasha was using his iron reaver soul stealer, and father was standing in front of Izayoi protecting her as he used his claws to take out any demons that got to close to her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. We all looked up, as we saw Rin fall over on her side blood spewing from her shoulder. She tried to get up, but Sarah had her pinned before she could defend herself. Rin tried to fight, but her rapid loss of blood was weakening her.

" Rin!" yelled Kagome, as she saw Rin pinned, and bleeding. Kikyo took the opportunity to shoot an arrow into Kagome's stomach. Kagome fell over grasping the arrow as she bled.

Inuyasha, and I prepared to jump in to help our mates, when we heard another bang, and we watched as father fell to his knees clutching the bullet wound in his shoulder. Two lesser demons came, and grabbed Izayoi, and dropped her at the feet of a man standing in the destroyed doorway with a gun in his hand.

" Hello, my beautiful Izayoi. You look as ravishing as ever despite the vermin that you associate yourself with." He said smiling down at Izayoi.

" Takemaru! What are you doing here? w-w why? Why, would you do this? " said Izayoi, with tears in her eyes.

" I have to do this Izayoi. I have to save you from your mistake of consorting with that demon." He said, as he grabbed Izayoi, and brought her close to his body, an evil grin on his face.

I heard father's loud growl rip through he building as he glared at Takemaru, baring his teeth, despite the wound in his shoulder.

" What are you doing her Takemaru?" said Kikyo as she glared at him.  
" Master" he said with a sneer " sent me, because she knew that you two would screw up in some way. Looks like she was right." He said looking at Sarah, as she held Rin now passed out from blood loss in her jaws. Sarah dropped a limp Rin to ground as she was bleeding. Rin phased down to her human form, but she did not wake up. Sarah phased down to her human form, a scowl on her face as she glared at Takemaru.

" I did not need you help to take that bitch out okay." Said Sarah.

"Oh really, and you being pinned to ground was all a part of your incredible battle strategy."Takemaru said sarcastically.

" Oh just shut up, and lets finish what we came here to do."

_That's it I am going to take her out_ I thought as I prepared to phase. Father seemed prepared to follow suit.

" Ah, ah, ah I would not phase if I were you." Said Takemaru, as he put the gun to Izayoi's head.

" Why would you threaten kill Izayoi if you claim to love her so much." I said with a cold glare.

" If I can not have Izayoi, no one can" he said as he cocked the gun.

" Lets do this search Kikyo" said Sarah, as she, and some lesser demons started to turn the restaurant upside down doing their little search.

" Takemaru why are you doing this, I thought you had gotten over me" whispered Izayoi, with fear in her eyes.

" Yeah, well Izayoi, you thought wrong. I have been biding my time just waiting for my chance to get revenge, and now I will have it." He said with a smile.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked father with a glare.

" Well I am not just along for the ride. I am not the mastermind behind this scheme. We are going to..." he said.

" Takemaru! Shut up we are not supposed to tell!" yelled Kikyo from the back room.

" Aw what are they going to do about it any way." He said. " As I was saying. All of you submissives have been kidnapped because you are the mates of powerful upper class demons. Now that you have al been kidnapped we are going to take all of your mating auras, and transfer them to the alpha females, and male who deserved to be mated to such powerful demons instead of weaklings like you. Once that is done you will all be killed, and we will make sure that no submissive ever takes a powerful mate that should be with a mate just as powerful as he or she is. And as for you, and Inutaisho" he said addressing Izayoi. " He, and that half breed son of yours will not survive, Sesshomaru will take his rightful place as lord of the Western lands, you will be mine." He said. He then grabbed Izayoi's face in an iron grip, and planyed a sloppy, violent kiss on her lips. Izayoi tried to push him off of her.

I heard a loud growl, and saw father take advantage of Takemaru's distraction, and used him demons speed to knock Takemaru into a wall, his hand wrapped around Takemaru's throat. Father held him there, until Takemaru raised the gun again, and fired. Father dodged the bullet, and grabbed Takemaru's arm, twisting it until it snapped. He let out a scream of agony, which brought out the girls. By this time however Inuyasha and I had grabbed the girls, and brought them to safety.

" Dammit!" said Kikyo.

" We will get our chance to finish them off another time. Our mission here is done." Said Sarah.

Sarah, Kikyo, and Takemaru ran out the building before they rode the flying lesser demons into the sky, and out of the barrier.

I held a bleeding Rin in my arms, as father, Inuyasha, and I ran to the hospital.

_Rin, please be alright. I just got you back I do not want to lose you._

Rin POV

I slowly blinked my eyes open, as I tried to adjust to the bright light. I groaned, and turned my head to side as I finally opened my eyes, and looked around.

" How are you feeling?" I looked up, and saw Omaru sitting in a chair holding my hand.

" My head, and shoulder hurt really bad." I groaned.

" The pain killers, should kick in soon." He said as he placed a hand on my face. I leaned into hi palm, and smiled.

"So what happened after I passed out? Is every one okay? How long was I out?" I asked worried.

"Kagome is in the room next door, she got shot with an arrow in the stomach, but she is making a steady recovery. Father is in another room recovering from a bullet wound in his shoulder. You are recovering from a bullet to the shoulder as well. Even though you and father are demons you both started to heal around the bullets, so they had to be removed surgically. You have been out for three days, Sarah, Kikyo, and Takemaru left." He said in a soft voice.

"What do they want any way?" I asked a bit frustrated. He sighed, and told me what Takemaru said was their plan.

" I can not believe this" I gasped, horrified.

" I have to tell you something. It is important." He sighed

"You can tell me. What ever it is I wont change my mind about you." I promised.

" I sure hope so," he sighed as he reached for his necklace " Rin I am…"

Suddenly, we were interrupted, by Yasha coming in, and grabbing Omaru

" Hey Omaru dad want to see us right now, oh, and Rin he was gonna tell you that he is really glad that you made him a waiter, because it was his life long dream of his." With that they both left the room, Yasha dragging, a shocked Omaru with him.

_Well that was weird. I wonder what that was about._


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there every body. Here is chapter 16, I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and the ideas behind the story.

Fun fact: Cows have different accents of their moo's based on the region that they live in.

**Sorry that I am not updating every day. I am getting ready for my 2 week vacation. During that time will not be updating sorry .**

Chapter 16

Sess Pov

Inuyasha dragged me out into the hall before I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot, do not ever touch me again or else I will rip off you hands." I said with the coldest glare I could give.

Inuyasha shuddered for a second under my glare before he composed himself.

" I should be asking you that question. What were you thinking? You almost revealed yourself to Rin! Are you insane?" he yelled at me with a scowl on his face.

"Inuyasha you are stressing my patience, now what did father want?" I said, my face stoic.

" All he said was that he wanted to see us in his room, he did not give me any specifics as to what he wants." He said with a frown.

We continued to walk towards father's room.

" So how is Rin?" he asked me.

" She is in pain, but she is healing." I said. " How is Kagome?"

" She is still knocked out, but the doctor said she should wake up soon." He said with a depressed look on his face.

We got to father's room, and knocked.

" Come on in boys." We heard father's voice say on the other side of the door.

We walked into the room, and saw father sitting up on his bed.

" How are you feeling father?" I asked.

" You, and I both know that I have had, and lived through worse than just a bullet to the shoulder son." He said while adjusting himself in his hospital bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his shoulder, and his arm was in a sling.

"Inuyasha close the door please I think we both know that we have some things to discuss." He said, while becoming more serious.

" Where is mom, dad?" said Inuyasha, after he closed the door.

" She went to go assess the damages to the spa, but she is going to be coming back soon, so let us get this discussion started, and done." He said.

I went, and sat down in a leather rocking chair in the corner, and Inuyasha sat on the windowsill.

" Well boys due to the incident yesterday we know that, one Kikyo, and Sarah were behind the abduction to our mates, however they did not stay behind with us after wards, because our mates fought back rather well, which they were not expecting." He said, leaning back into the pillows around him.

" Woo hoo score one for our mates. I mean you guys got to admit it was so cool they way they kicked Sarah's, and Kikyo butts, you know before they cheated. I mean did you see Kagome with her arrows she was soo…" Inuyasha stood up, and raved like an obsessed fane before he saw the disapproving looks from father, and I.

"keh, well I thought it was cool." He said sitting down on the windowsill, again. He crossed his arms, and legs, and looked away, to hide his blush of embarrassment.

" Any way as I was saying, two we know that who ever is behind this has teamed with up with alpha females, and males who hate submissives that are mated to alpha's, and three who ever is the master mind behind all of this wants me, and Inuyasha dead, but wants Sesshomaru to take the throne after I die." He concluded with a puzzled look on his face.

" Do you think it could have been one of the other royals? Like maybe Touran? She could want you dead?" said Inuyasha.

" No that cant be it because if it was Touran she would want us a dead even me." I said. "Also her mate was also taken so it can't be her. No alpha would put their mate in that kind of trouble willingly for any purpose." I concluded.

" Then I don't know who it could be. All of our enemies want us all dead." Said father with a frown.

" Maybe it is a new unknown enemy." Said Inuyasha.

" That is our best possibility for right now boys." Sighed father.

" What should we do now?" asked Inuyasha.

" Well, I guess we should wait for a bit longer." Father said.

" Oh well Sesshomaru, I guess you can't tell Rin who you really are like you planed to." He said with false sadness.

" You almost blew your cover son? Why?"

" That is none of your business." I said with a glare.

" Yes it is son! When you almost risked our entire mission!" he yelled at me.  
I let out a sigh " I do not want to lie to Rin any more, she trusts me, and more she trusts me the more it is going to hurt her when she finds out the truth."

" Son I know it is hard to keep secrets from your mate, but once you explain why you did so she will understand." He said.

_I sure hope you are right father. I do not want to lose her again, I don't think I will be able to handle it if I do._

Rin POV

It has been two weeks since I got out of the hospital. I had to take it easy for a while, but I had Omaru to help me out. He was very helpful while I was recovering.

_I should find a way to pay him back, but how?_

I was mulling over ways to pay him back, while I was walking through my restaurant. I had managed to get all of the necessary repairs done, and we had reopened for business two days ago. I was walking into the kitchen when I walked into Omaru, as he was walking out. I felt myself falling back wards when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, and help me up.

" Are you alright?" he asked me concerned.

" Other than a sense of de jah vu, I am just fine." I said a I got out of his grip. " How are you doing?" I asked.

" I am good, business is slow, since every one is trying to rebuild their homes, and what not." He said with a bored expression.

" Well that can not be helped I guess." I said with a sigh. " Well where were you headed?" I asked

" I was just going out to lunch. Would you care to join me?" he asked.

" Sure sounds like fun, why don't we have a picnic at my meadow?" I suggested

" Sounds like fun." He said.

We packed a basket, and headed out. We set down a blanket, on the grass, and sat down in out human forms. We pulled out chicken salad sandwiches, and fruit punch, and along with a strawberry cheesecake, and garlic bread. We started eating, and I kept thinking of some way I could pay Omaru back for all that he has done.

" What's the matter Rin, everything okay?"

" I am fine, just thinking." I said with a smile.

"About what?" he asked

"Oh nothing, just….uh…about all that has happened." I stuttered.

_Smooth Rin, real smooth._ I thought sarcastically

" How are you handling it?" he asked

I sighed " it just…seems….so…hopeless. I cannot think of any thing I can do to rectify the situation at all. Do you have any ideas?" I asked

" Not really, but don't you worry I am sure something will turn up." He said

" yeah your probably right."

_Do you have any ideas youkai?_

**No, I wish I did. I really want to be with my mate right now.**

_You and me both_

"Rin are you ok?" said Omaru

" I am okay really." I said.

I suddenly felt tow arms wrap around me, and pull me into a hard chest.

" Rin, I want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what." He said

"Thank you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around him in return. "Omaru, I want you to know that I really trust you, and that I am really glad that I am your friend." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

" I fell that same way Rin." He said. " Just remember that you can tell me anything."

" Really Omaru, that means a lot to me. You really are my best friend." I sighed

" and you are mine Rin." He said.

" Omaru I can I tell you something?" I asked

" Anything" he said.

_Should I tell him?_

**I think you should, we can trust him.**

_You are right._

" Omaru, I think that I do not want to be Sesshomaru's mate." I confessed

"What!" he gasped

"I know that mates are supposed to want to be with each other more than anything, and half of me does, but the other half of me, thinks that maybe I should not be his mate. I mean, when I was with him all he talked about, was how he wants a strong powerful mate, and that is not me."

" Rin I think you should give him a chance to prove himself. He might just surprise you. Who knows, he is probably out there looking for you right now."

" Yeah right, he probably does not even care that I am gone. I was just a servant after all."

" No! You were not. You meant a lot to him!" he said

" How would you know that?" I asked

" Because I know for a fact that no body could spend time with you and not love you afterwards, even if it was a friendship like love, it is still love, and when you love someone you protect them so don't you give up on him, not yet." He said

I did not know what to say to that, so I just looked at him with tears in his eyes.

" Oh Omaru, thank you so much." I said. I started to cry, until I fell asleep on his chest.

Sess POV

_Rin please do not give up on me, on us. I will prove my love to you I promise. I will make you want to be my mate I promise._


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there every one. Here is chapter 17. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Discalimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and ideas behind the story.

Fun fact: it is not possible to sneeze, and keep your eyes open.

Chapter 17

Rin POV

"CAAAAAAAAAMMPIIIIING!" I sang, as I finished serving everyone breakfast. We had all decided to stay in Izayoi, Kagome, and I's house, until every one was fully recovered. We I was serving breakfast when I was hit with a wonderful idea.

" What are you going on about now?" said Kagome grouchily. She was not a morning person. She does not perk up until she has had her coffee, which she was in the process of drinking.

" I am talking about camping." I said with a smile.

_I am so giddy right now._ I thought as I sat next to Omaru, at the octagonal, island, breakfast table.

" What about camping dear?" said Izayoi, as she refilled Taisho coffee for him.

" We should all go camping! Every single one of us! We are all going to go camping, and have fun doing it!" I exclaimed.

" Oh I know I am going to regret asking this." Said Kagome. " What made you think that we want to all go camping?" she asked.

" One, I did not ask if you wanted to go I am telling you that you are going, and two we all need to go camping." I said.

" How did you came to that conclusion Rin?" said Omaru. He was not a morning person either.

" What do you mean, how did I come to this conclusion? Look at us, we have done nothing, but mope around here all depressed for weeks, because of what happened a few weeks ago. We need a week to focus on something else, and to relax for a bit." I said

" Rin is right, I think camping is a great idea." Said Taisho.

" Thank you Taisho, so what do the rest of you think?" I asked looking around the table

" I am in, It sounds like a lot of fun." Said Izayoi.

"Alright I am in." said Kagome

" Me to" said Omaru.

" Inuyasha, what about you?" I asked, Inuyasha, who was shoveling scrambled eggs, and bacon into his mouth.

" What are you talkin bout?" he said with a mouth full of eggs.

" We are talking about going camping, and boy do not speak with your mouth full." Scolded Taisho as he slapped Inuyasha over the head with the palm of his good hand.

" Oww! You did not have to hit me, you know!" He yelled " Camping sounds good." He agreed as he faced me, before returning to his food.

" Wonderful! I know the perfect spot, and everything. We can go for a week or so, so pack accordingly we leave in three days!" I exclaimed. " This is going to be so much fun."

" I sure hope so." Said Kagome.

" I know you will all have fun. I know the perfect place. It has a hot spring near by, and a fresh water stream, where we can fish. There is also an apple tree cove near by. It is a large clearing, big enough for all of our true forms to fit, so we can stretch our legs, and play games, and stuff." I went on as I cleared the table. I made the mistake of reaching for Kagome's coffee mug. I felt a sharp pain, and retracted my hand quickly, to see teeth marks on my hand.  
" Hey! You bit me!" I yelled at Kagome, who was clutching her coffee mug for dear life.

" Don't touch my coffee, and you wont get hurt. We talked about this last time. " she said as she glared at me.

" What ever." I said as I finished the dishes.

" Come on Omaru, we got to go open the restaurant for business." I said with, as I walked out of the house towards my car with Omaru, in tow.

Three Days Later

" Tents, and sleeping bags?" I said

" Check" said Omaru

" Matches, and a lighter?" I said

" Check" said Kagome

" Flashlights, with back up batteries?" I said

" Check" said Izayoi

" Fishing poles, and bait?" I said

" Check " said Taisho

" Food, and water canteens?" I said

…...

" Yasha…YASHA!" I yelled

" What!" he said

" Did you get the food and water?"

" uhhhh was I supposed to?"

" awe man! Yasha, you were in charge of he food!" said Kagome

" Well I didn't know!" he said to Kagome

"How could you now know. I told two days ago, that you were in charge of the food. Why don't you ever listen!" she said, getting in his face

" Well maybe you should have made sure I was listening, instead of just assuming I drop everything to hear you talk." He said, getting into her face

" It is alright I figured Yasha would mess this up, so I took it upon my self to take care of the food, and water." Said Omaru.

" There you see problem solved. Now lets all calm down huh?" I said

" Good thing your brother was there to fix your mistakes huh Yasha?" said Kagome

" Keh!" said Yasha

" What did you just say?" said Kagome

" I said Keh, what about it?" he said with a glare

" It is just that my mate used to say that all the time." She said Suspiciously

" Well…its..uh..probably just a coincidence, is all." He said looking away from her.

" Yeah I guess." Sighed Kagome

" Alright now that we are all packed lets get a move on." I said heading out the door.

We all got in the car, and drove up to the forest. When we got there Omaru, Taisho, and I phased into our true forms. Omaru carried the supplies, on his back, Taisho carried Izayoi, and I carried Yasha, and Kagome.

" Here we are." I said after we entered the clearing, and we phased back down. " Isn't it beautiful." I said

" It is gorgeous here Rin, truly peaceful." Said Izayoi

" Well before we explore, lets go set up camp." Said Taisho

" Good idea." Said Yasha.

We all went to work to setting up camp, and starting a fire. It was still light out, so after untangling Yasha, from his failed attempt to set up a tent, we all went our separate ways to explore for bit before coming back for lunch.

Yasha, and Kagome went to go explore the apple tree cove, Izayoi, and Taisho decided to stay behind, and hang out at camp. Omaru, and I went for a walk down by the stream.

Kagome POV

Inuyasha, and I were playing hide and seek in the cove. The scent of apples made it harder for him to sniff me out, so he did not have, and unfair advantage. I was hiding up in an apple, keeping and eye out for Inuyasha. I did not notice him sneaking up on me, until I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and his mouth near my ear.

" Boo" he said as I jumped at hearing feeling his arms, around my waist

" Ahhh! Yasha you did not have to scare me like that as I turned to face him. I lost my balance, and started to fall forward out of the tree. I screamed, and closed my eyes.

I expected to feel the ground, but I was shocked when I felt two arms catch me before falling back on the ground. I opened my eyes, and looked down to see Yasha under me, his arms wrapped around me.

" Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked.

" Yeah, I am fine Yasha. Thank you for catching me."

" No problem." He smirked.

I felt my face heat up. " Ummm…Yasha?  
" Yeah?" he asked

" You can let me up now." I said, getting redder.

" Oh … uh yeah." He said while blushing, and scrambling away from me.

We both sat there for a bit with red faces.

" Do you want to go back to camp now?" I asked, standing up.

" Sure." He said standing up.

We started to walk back to camp, and I put my hand in his. He didn't say anything, and he held my hand in return. I smiled.

Inutaisho POV

Izayoi, and I were piling dry sticks for firewood. I knelt down next to the pile, and struck a match. I placed in on to the sticks, and gently blew on it so that the sticks would catch fire.

Izayoi sat down next to me after placing a few more sticks, and dry leaves into the fire. The sun was starting to go down, and a beautiful sunset appeared in the sky. We sat down next to each other, and looked at it. I saw Izayoi rub her arms.

" Are you cold?" I asked

" Yeah a little." She said.

Without thinking I placed my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her towards me. I saw her blush, but she did not pull away.

" You are really warm" she said.

I chuckled, " Thanks." I said still chuckling

I saw her blush deepen

_She has not changed a bit. My sweet Izayoi._


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there every one here is chapter 18. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and ideas behind the story.

**Fun fact: newborn babies cry with an accent. ( I wonder what a French baby sound like)**

Chapter 18

Sess POV

We had been waking along the stream for a bit, before we found a patch of rick to sit on, where we could dip our feet into the water side by side. She was swinging her feet like a child, and watching the fish swim by.

" So how did you come across this place?" I asked.

"I found it when I was looking for a clearing to train in." she said.

" Why were you trying to train?" I asked curious.

" Well, when I first got my powers I had to practice using them. So my demon would tell me what to do, and I would come out here to practice." She said

" So how is your training going?" I asked

" It is going good. I have managed to pull off all my techniques, except one. I just can't seem to get it no matter how many times I try to do it." She sighed.

" Which technique is that?" I asked

" My aura whip." She said.

" Ah, I know exactly which technique you are talking about. I happen to be a pro at it. If you want I can teach you how to use it, if you want?" I offered.

" Really! That would be amazing Omaru, thank you!" she said as she tackled me to the ground in joy.

I looked up at her as she straddled me. The sunset was hitting you just right making her look even more beautiful than she already was. I felt a lump form in my throat as I looked at her.

_She is so…I cant even think of words to describe hoe beautiful she is._

" Omaru, Omaruuuu, earth to Omaru,…OMARU!" she yelled as she slapped me.

" Ow! What!" I yelled

" You were staring at me, all dreamy like." She said as she teased me by fluttering her eyes, and folding her hands, and looking out into the distance.

" Stop teasing me! I was just looking at the sunset behind you." I yelled.

" Oh really, yeah sure, that's what you were doing. So you dint think I am pretty" she said while standing up, and giggling at me.

" No I don't!" I said standing up

She gave me a dark look.

" Oh no I mean yes I do think you are pretty, but I was not staring at you because you are pretty, well I was not staring at you at all actually. But if I was I would stare because you are…" She interrupted my rambling by placing a finger on my lips, and giggling.

" Relax I was only teasing, lets go train hm?" she said with a smile before she placed a kiss on my cheek, and walked away.

" Okay." I said as I followed her

**Smooth Sesshomaru real smooth** said my youkai sarcastically

_Shut up youkai!_

" So why don't you show me your whip, and I will tell you what to fix." I said

" Sounds great! Okay stand back." She said.

She faced a dead log on the ground, raised her claws, before she jumped up into the air and down her claws, with the whip shooting out, and slicing the log in half.

_Impressive_

Suddenly she lost control of the whip, and we watched at it bounced of the ground, a tree, and a rock before it came back, and wacked Rin right in the forehead.

_I guess I spoke to soon._

" OWY! You see this happens every time." She pouted while rubbing her forehead.

" Okay, I see what you are doing wrong. You have to realize that the whip mimics the movements of your hands, but only at a slower speed. So you must plan your hand movements accordingly. Watch." I said as I jumped up, and brought forth my whip, slicing the same log, but into multiple pieces, my hand was constantly moving, when I wanted to stop. I withdrew the focus from my claws, and swung my hand out to my side as the whip disappeared.

" That was amazing." She said in awe

I smirked" Thanks, now I want you to practice the hand movements, with out using your whip." I said.

" Okay! I can do this" she said.

She started to move her hand around

" No,no,no, stop. Your movements are to jerky, and sporadic. You have to move confidently and with grace. Try to spin around, and move your hand only slightly."

She tried again, and her she looked almost like she was dancing.

" Much better. Now bring forth your whip, and do exactly what you just did." I said

She brought forth her whip, and I watched as her whip flowed in there air around her like she was wrapped in a vortex.

" Uh how do I stop?" she said while still spinning.

" Take the focus from your claws, and bring your arm out to your side." I directed her.

She did as I said, and her whip disappeared.

" I did it! I did it! Yeah! Oh thank you Omaru, thank you." She said.

" It was a pleasure, now lets head back to camp, I will teach you more tomorrow." I said while waling towards camp.

" Okay" she said as she caught up to me, and wrapped her arm around mine, and leaned into me.

To her it was just a friendly gesture, but to me, well I think the butterflies in my stomach spoke volumes.

That night

We were all sitting around the campfire as Inuyasha told a scary story. Izayoi had her head buried in her hands, and Kagome was leaning forwards with excitement in her eyes. Rin was listening, but she would squeeze my hand at some parts. Father said he was going to gather more firewood, but I knew he went to hide, for our little prank we had planned for the girls. Inuyasha finished the story, and that was my cue to tip a bucket of water on the fire, with my foot, which made it go out. The girls let out a scream, and I smirked. I looked up and I saw father with his red eyes glowing, as her let out a ferocious snarl. The girls screamed again, and I chuckled, as Inuyasha father, and I turned on flashlights. Inuyasha fell on the ground laughing until Kagome smacked him over the head.

" That was so not funny!" yel

" Yeah it was." Said father still chuckling, as he went over to Izayoi, and sat next to her.

" Omaru did you know about this." Said Rin as she glared at me

" Yep." I said with a smirk

" Just you wait. We are gonna get you guys back." Said Kagome

" Yeah right I would love to see you guys try." Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

" Lets just go to bed, I am so tired I can barely stand." Said Izayoi.

" Yeah I agree. I am exhausted." Said Kagome

" Guys get the brown tent, girls get the blue one." Said Rin

We all crawled into our tents, after putting out the fire.

It was a few hour later, I was woken up by the sound of foot steps, and splashing water.

" Father do you hear that?" I asked

" Yep." Said father.

" Do they really think that dumping water on us in our sleep would work?" said Inuyasha.

" Lets sneak out of the back of the tent." Said Father

We opened up the back of the tent, and crawled out. As we stood, we heard

" You guys are so gullible." Said Rin. We looked up just as we were drenched in water from head to toe. The girls holding now empty buckets.

" I can't believe that you guys fell for that." Laughed Kagome.

" We got you good." Laughed Izayoi.

All three of us just growled before we joined in the laughter with the girls.

_I wish we got along like this before all of this happened_ I thought to myself.

Mystery POV

" Did you find anything?" I asked Sarah, Kikyo, and Takemaru

" No, nothing. We searched every building." Said Sarah

" Was there anything out of the ordinary?" I asked

" Well those bitches, got some new friends." Said Kikyo.

" What new friends?" I growled

" Three submissive males." Said Takemaru

" I see, was there anything unusual about them?" I asked

" They were kind a protective of the girls, but other than that no." said Sarah

" You idiots! Those could have been the Takahashi's!" I yelled

" How do you know?" said Kikyo

" I don't know for sure, but I know some one who will." I said as I grinned a plan forming in my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there every one. Here is chapter 19. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the idea behind the story

**Fun Fact: ****Only 7% of the population is lefties. ( to all you lefties: be happy you are special!)**

Chapter 19

Rin POV

The girls, and I were headed to the hot spring for our bath. It was our last day out camping, and we had decided to bath only after the guys had gone to sleep in order to avoid awkward encounters, and to enjoy our last day of bathing in a hotspring.

We got to the hot spring, and placed our clothes on a tree branch.

" Ahhhhh! This feels amazing!" I said as I sank into the hot water.

" Oh! You said it." Said Kagome

" This is heavenly." Said Izayoi as she put her head back on the edge of the spring.

The spring was the size of a large pool, with a few rock littered here and there.

" Ahhhhh!" we all sighed together.

I grabbed my bar of vanilla scented soap, and started to clean my self, as the girls followed suit. When I was done I started to clean my hair. When we were done we decided to sit in the water for a bit longer, and just talk.

" I am really glad that you talked us into doing this Rin." Said Izayoi

" Yeah me too. This feels amazing. I don't think I have ever been this relaxed before." Said Kagome

" Well I knew that this is just what we needed, with everything that has happened." I said

" I am so worried about Inutaisho. I wish there was some way that I could find out if he was okay." Sighed Izayoi.

" I am sorry Izayoi, if I had just told Sesshomaru about me being a demon we would not be in this mess." I said.

" Do not blame yourself Rin. It is not your fault that we are here. To tell you the truth I was probably going to leave the castle anyway. I could not think that I cold stomach being in the same room with Inuyasha, let alone the same building." Said Kagome

" Kagome I would not have wanted you to leave, what about me you would just forget about me, and our friendship." I said

" Of course not, Rin. You would have come with me." Kagome said

" No I wouldn't have! I promised myself I would always be there to make Sesshomaru happy, because we were friends." I said

" You mean to tell me that if you had regained your demonic powers, and realized that Sesshomaru was your mate, you would have stayed around to watch him marry, and have pups with Sarah." Said Kagome

" Well…..I…would not …want that to happen….but..I" I stuttered

" Rin stop beating around the bush. You no you would have left. You just said that you want him to be happy. So if he was happy with Sarah, and Sarah wanted you gone you would not have left?" said Kagome

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. " I … would have.. if it was what he wanted." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

" That is enough Kagome, I don't under stand you and Inuyasha were so close, what happened? Asked Izayoi.

" It is time you knew Izayoi. Inuyasha dumped me for Kikyo. He even married her in secret." She said depressed.

" What! How could he do that to you! Oh dear I am so sorry!" said Izayoi, as she made her way towards Kagome to give her a hug.

" Don't worry about it Izayoi, Kikyo has my mating aura now so he probably does not even miss me." Said Kagome

I joined in their hug, as we all let our tears out as we sobbed together. We cried for our mates,t hat we may never see again.

We cried for the fact that we were trapped here.

We cried for each other.

We cried until we had no more tears to shed.

Sess POV

We watched as the girls cried in the hot spring. We always come and hang out in the near by trees, to make sure that they were safe, we never watched them bathe, but we did listen. We heard their sobs, and I could feel my chest tighten.

" Can we please tell them the truth now dad?" said Inuyasha

" No son we cant, because even if they are hurting, if we reveal our selves the people behind this whole thing will come after us, and if they do they will with out a doubt go after the girls, and we, as their mates can not allow that to happen." Said father, with a sad look in his eyes.

" Father is right Inuyasha, we have to protect them." I said. " However we will tell them once the threat to their lives has been neutralized." I continued.

" I agree with Sesshomaru. Lets head back to camp" Said father.

As we stood up Inuyasha stepped on a twig, and made it snap. I watched as Rin's head shot up the ears on the top of her head swiveled around, before she shot out her whip towards us, and knocked down a tree, in order to dodge it as it fell we had to jump towards the hot spring. We landed at the edge, and saw the girls glaring at us.

" PERVERTS!" they all yelled.

The next thing we saw, were the girl's fists, and then blackness.

Mystery POV

I was making my way to the medium stone cabin that was hidden in the Western lands, with Kikyo, and Sarah, behind me.

_What a dirty little hovel_ I thought to myself.

" Are you sure he is going to know where the Takahashi's are master?" asked Sarah

" Of course I am. I know for a fact that Inutaisho trusts Totosai, more than his own son's. If Inutasisho is our on a mission Totosai will know." I said.

I knocked on the door, and waited. After I got no answer. I had Sarah kick in the door. I watched as the door flung off the hinges, and fly into the room, and crash into a wall.

I looked and saw Totosai trying to sneak out of the cabin with a small sack.

" Oh no you don't!" said Kikyo, as she grabbed Totosai, and flung him to the ground in front of me. He tried to blow fire at me, but Sarah kicked him in the gut before he could let it out.

" What do you want, why are you doing this?" he asked as he looked up at me.

" That is none of your business you old bastard, but you are going to tell me what I want to know." I said

" Or else what?" he said. At that moment I notices a small movement out of the corner of my eye, and shot out my hand toward it.

" Or else, I will this little vermin." I said as I held Myoga, by the head, with my sharpened claws.

" Nooo! Please spare me!" he cried as I squeezed my claws closer together.

" Now tell me where are the Takahashi's" I said.

" The Takahashi? Who is that?" he asked a confused look on his face.

" Don't play that alzeimers game with me old man. I will kill this little pest and you know it." I growled. " Now lets try this again. Where are the Takahashi's?" I asked, as I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, with the hand that did not have the bug.

" They went inside….. the barrier, to find….their mates." He choked out.

"How did they get in?" I asked as I squeezed harder.

" Inutaisho….had me…..make…..charms….that would allow …..them ….to look like submissives…..so that…they …would…be kidnapped…..too." he gasped, his face turning blue.

I dropped him, and he gasped for air.

" I see, well that makes my plan bit more complicated, but it is nothing I can't handle." I snickered.

" You got what you wanted now let Myoga go." said Totosai, after he regained his breath.

" Oh I will ley him go." I said. I quickly squished my finger together, my claws instantly killing the flea. " to an early grave." I snickered

" You will never get away with this I-." I quickly slashed his throat before he could utter my name. I watched as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his open throat.

" Oh on the contrary, I will get away with this, and I know just how to do it. Come Sarah, come Kikyo, we should prepare. We are going to pay the Takahashi mates a little visit, perhaps we will even invite them over to stay." I snickered as I walked out of the cabin, a smile forming on my face.

" _Don't you worry Inutaisho I will unite you with your precious Izayoi…in the after life."_


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there every one, here is chapter 20. I hope you all enjoy. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot, and idea behind the story.

**Fun Fact: ****Children grow faster in the spring. ( just like little flowers tee hee)**

Chapter 20

Sess Pov

_Rin and I were in her secret place. Her head was on my chest, and she moving her hand up and down my stomach, but not in a sexual way, but in a relaxing way. My hand was resting on her hip, as I buried my nose in her hair, and took in her wonderful honeysuckle, and vanilla scent._

" _Oh Sesshomaru I love you so much." She sighed as she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes._

" _As I do you." I said to her as I went to place a kiss on her forehead, but she dodged it, and stood up._

" _You have to catch me if you want a kiss." She said as she ran off_

" _Oh yeah." I said as I followed._

_I chased her down the medow. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me, causing me to stop my pursuit of Rin._

" _Mother?" I said shocked_

_she showed no emotion towards me, then she gave me an odd smile, before she disappeared. Where she had been standing a huge crater appeared across the meadow separating me from Rin. The ground under Rin crumbled, and gave way. Rin fell into the crater._

" _Sesshomaru Help!" she screamed, as she fell._

_I went to leap after her, but I could not move. I looked up and saw Sarah holding me around my waist, and for some reason I could not beak her grasp._

" _Release me now!" I growled, as I tried to fight her off._

" _Never! You will be mine Sesshomaru!" she snickered._

_I could no longer see Rin_

" _Noo Rin I cant lose you again, no!" I yelled_

I opened my eyes quickly, with a start, and I saw, Rin leaning over me placing a wet cloth on my forehead. I groaned, and she noticed I was awake.

" Oh you are awake, how are you feeling?" she asked with concern laced in her voice.

" What happened?" I asked

" Well….I….uh..sort of punched you, and knocked you out." She said as a blush appeared on cheeks, and she looked away.

" Why did you do that?" because you were spying on us

When she said that it all came back to me.  
" I was doing no such thing. I heard crying, and decided to investigate." I snapped.  
"Oh, well then I am sorry." She said as she said, as her blush deepened

" Its alright it is good that you know how to defend yourself." I said.

" Hopefully you will still feel that way, after you see your reflection." She said.

" My reflection?" I asked.

She held up her phone, which had a reflective screen to my face. What I saw had my eyes widening in shock. My right had widened at least, for my left, had a blue-black shadow surrounding it. I raised my hand to my left eye, and poked the shadow. My eye throbbed a bit, as I put my hand down.

" It was a lot worse, but the swelling went down, and you are healing quickly since you are a demon and all." Said Rin, as she put a, ice pack on my left eye.

" I have never had a black eye before." I said, as I held the ice pack to my eye

" What's the matter never been in a fight before?" she giggled as she turned away to make me a plate of breakfast.

_It is more like I have never allowed my self to be harmed like this in a fight before._ I thought to myself.

" Welcome to the club son." Said father.

I looked up to see father, and Inuyasha sitting around the campfire next to Izayoi, and Kagome, with their plates of food. I also noticed that both of them had black eyes of their own. I went to join then around the fire, as I sat next to Rin. She handed me a plate of eggs, and bacon, with a bottle of water, before going back to her own food.

" After breakfast w should pack up, and prepare to head back home." Said Father

" I wish we could stay a bot longer." Said Izayoi

" I do too, but we all have jobs to do, let's not forget that." Said Rin

" Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Kagome with a sigh," But there is one good thing about going back to civilization." She said

" What's that?" asked Inuyasha

" Two words my friend CO-FFEE." She said holding up two fingers

We all started laughing at her.

" Kagome I think you might have a coffee problem." I said, as I finished laughing

" Oh I don't think I have a problem I know I have a problem, and I could not be happier." She said with a smile.

A week later

Rin POV

We had settled back into our normal routine. Omaru, and I were working the restaurant. Izayoi, and Taisho, were taking care of the spa, and Yasha, and Kagome were back to working at the clinic. Omaru, and I were at our lunch break, and were trying to think of new desserts to add to the menu.

" How about a cake of some sort?" he suggested

" Nah we serve enough cakes as is, how about cup cookies?" I suggested.  
" We have plenty of those on the menu too." He said, taking a bite of his steak

" I got it! Cup cakes! And we can make them in a whole bunch of different flavors too." I said excitedly

" Sounds great Rin, but do you know how to make cup cakes?" he asked me

" No but I can look up a basic cupcake recipe online, then put my own spin on it to make it original." I said, taking a bite of my chicken sandwich

" You're the boss" he said.

Once we were done with our lunch, we headed to the park. Kagome said she wanted to show us a new technique she had learned. Once we got there we saw Yasha, Kagome, Taisho, and Izayoi there waiting for us.

"Okay now that you are all here I can show you all my new technique." Said Kagome

" What is this technique used for, aufense of defense." Asked Taisho

" Good question Taisho, it is an aufensive move. Are you ready to see it?" she asked us all.

"Yep." Said Izayoi

" Let a rip girl." I said

" Okay." She said, before she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she turned towards a training dummy. She put out her hands as if she was trying to catch a baseball. Her hands started to glow pink, and a pink sphere of spiritual power formed in her hands.

" HeeYaa!" she yelled as she thrust her arms forward, propelling the sphere out of them. The sphere shot towards the dummy, and when it got a there a mini explosion of spiritual power happened, we all had to look away as the backlash hit us.

Sess POV

I turned away from the blast as it hit us. It was not enough to hurt us though. It just felt like a big gust of wind. When the blast cleared there was a small crater where the dummy had been.

" That was so cool Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

" Yeah, that was very impressive." Said Izayoi, with a smile

Similar words were said, as they all gushed over Kagome, and her new move.

CRACK!

We all went silent, as we heard the crack noise. Father, Inuyasha, and I looked down at our necklaces. We saw huge spreading cracks in all of them.

" Father, Totosai did not make these necklaces resistant to spiritual powers, did he?" I asked, as I watched the necklace continue to break

" No son he didn't." said father

" Shit!" said Inuyasha

CRACK…CRACK…**CRACK!**

Suddenly with the sound of breaking glass the charms shattered into a million pieces. We saw the girls staring straight at us, as we felt our power coming back. I felt my body pulse a few time as my power surged through me. Our appearances changed back to normal, as the girls watched wide-eyed.

When it was over, we stared at the girls, and they stared at us.

" Inu…..Inutaisho? Is that you?" said Izayoi in shock

" Yes, Izayoi it is me." Said father

" Inuyasha?" said Kagome

" Hey Kagome." Said Inuyasha shyly

" Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked

" Yes, Rin." I said stoicly

It was silent for a while. No one said anything until..

" Inuyasha you good for nothing jerk, I can't believe this! What are you doing here?" she yelled

" We have been in disguise in order to find you guys." Said Inuyasha

" What?" said Izayoi.

" Let me explain." Said father, as he continued to tell them everything, starting from when we had left for patrol that fateful night.

" So let me get this straight you stayed hidden from me, even though you knew I was in pain from not being with you, just so you could catch, an enemy that you don't even know?" said Izayoi darkly

" Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." Said father meekly

" It is bad! I can't believe you Inutaisho. I never thought I would see the fay where I would regret trusting you. And you too Inuyasha." She said as she walked away, leaving a hurt father behind her

" So that's why you wanted to talk to me about my mate. You just wanted to get back in my good graces again. Well guess what now I hate you even more Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she followed Izayoi.

Inuyasha pulled his ears back, and whined " Kagome wait." But he was ignored.

"Rin?" I whispered, sadly, seeing the hurt look in her eyes

" I trusted you." Rin said as he shook her head, and followed the others.

We sat there and watched as the girls drove away. Leaving three broken hearted fools.

Rin POV

" Can you guys believe this? How could they?" yelled Kagome as he paced back and forth.

Izayoi, and I were sitting on the couch.

" Why would they do this to us?" asked Izayoi

"How could they see how much pain we were in, and still lie to us?" I asked

"Well they were trying to catch our kidnappers….but it is still no excuse!" said Kagome

"Yeah, even if they did come all the way out here just to save us, they should not have lied…right?" asked Izayoi

" Right….but if they did reveal themselves, who ever was after them would try to hurt us too,s o maybe they were protecting us?" I asked

We all looked at each other.

" We have to fix this don't we?" asked Kagome

" Yeah, we misjudged them." I said with a smile

" Come on girls lets go apologize to our mates." Said Izayoi.

" I am in." I said

" Yeah, I guess Inuyasha deserves, an apology." Said Kagome

Suddenly the lights went out, and I was hit in the back of the head hard. I blacked out

Sess POV

After giving the girls time to cool off we went over to their house to see if we could apologize. When we got there we saw that the door was wide open, and the lock was picked. We all ran inside and saw a spot of blood in the living room, and no sign of the girls. We also picked up the scent of Sarah, and Kikyo.

" NO! Not again!" said Inuyasha, as he fell to his knees trying to track the scent frantically. Father, and I joined him as we followed the scent until we encountered the yellow powder.

Rin POV

I groaned as I woke up. The back of my head was a little sore I looked around, and noticed that Kagome, and Izyaoi, were awake too, but they were tied up, and trying to beak free. I was also tied up. I tried to break free as well. We were in a small dark room

" Don't even try to escape those ropes are made especially for each of you, so that you can't break free." Said a voice.

We all looked up, and saw Sarah, Kikyo, and Takemaru grinning down at us. We could not respond because we had duck tape on our mouths.

" Come on master wants to see you." Said Sarah, as each of grabbed us, and dragged us down a hallway of a large feudal castle.

We got to what must have been the throne room. We were thrown at the feet of the chair positioned on a platform. A dark, hidden figure was sitting in the chair. The duck tape was ripped off violently. I winced, and Kagome, and Izayoi let out small shrieks of pain.

" Welcome, I have been waiting for this long over due get together, said a regal, yet womanly voice. We all looked up, and saw a white dog demoness, stand from the throne, and give us an evil smile. He hair was long, and in two unbraided pigtails in the back of her head. She had a blue moon on her forehead, along with one small zigged zagged pink stripe on each cheek, and fur cuffs on the sleeves of her purple shirt. Izayoi gasped

" Inukimi! You are behind all of this." Izayoi said in shock

" That I am." responded Inukimi

" You know her?" Kagome asked

" Yes I do." Said Izayoi

" Who is she?" I asked

" She is.." she said

" I am perfectly capable of making my own introduction, you little human twit." Snapped Inukimi, as she cut off Izayoi

" Ah hem, my name is Inukimi, and I ….. am Sesshomaru's mother."

**This will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks, because i am leaving on vacation, and will not be able to write more. sorry:' (**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello every one I am back from my vacation, and I am ready to finish this story once and for all. Here is chapter 21. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Fun Fact: ****Babies have a strongly developed sense of smell.** **By the time he or she is one week old a baby can identify his or her mother by her smell. Just like little puppies X D how cute!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters, or pokemon moves, but I do own the plot and idea for this story.

Chapter 21

Sess Pov

It has been three days and we still have no idea where the girls could be. We have checked everywhere, and there was no scent trail to follow that did not lead to a dead end. How ever the dead end was always the same. They all led to the barrier. The girls are some where out side of this barrier, and we have been trying to find a way to escape ever since we realized this. It is turning out to be an impossible task. None of us had our swords, and all the techniques we tried had not affect. We tried every thing from Inuyasha's iron reaver soul stealer, to fathers true form using his furry swipes (I know that is a pokemon move I do not claim it as my own.). Father and I were sitting crosslegged on the ground trying to think of a way to get around the barrier.

" I am starting to think that this is hopeless." Sighed father as he buried his head in his hands.

" Hn" I grunted, as I continued to think about way around the barrier.

" Inuyasha stop that it isn't working! Give it a rest." Yelled father. Inuyasha had been continuously going at the barrier with his claws to no avail. I was grateful to father for stopping him because all of the noise he was making was starting to give me a headache.

" How can you two just sit there when our mates could be in serious trouble and the only thing keeping us from saving them is this damned barrier!" he yelled before giving the barrier one last kick.

" Inuyasha! You don't think that we are frustrated as well, but we know that ranting and raving is not going to help anything. We have to think about this calmly and rationally. Now sit down and behave your self." Said father

" Keh!" huffed Inuyasha as he plopped onto the ground with us crossing his arms, a scowl on his face.

**I don't know how long I can take this! I am going crazy here how the hell can you be so calm!** Yelled my inner demon.

_Youkai do you remember that time that we fought against that water demon, back in the feudal era._

**That demon the trapped us in that giant bubble filled with water. Yeah what about it?** He asked

_Do you remember how we got out of it?_ I asked

**Yeah we tried to attack one spot in the bubble and it didn't work, so we flared our demonic aura out all around us so that it would push out against all sides of the bubble until it popped. What about it?** He asked

_Well isn't a barrier just like a giant bubble if we find a way to hit all five sides of the barrier, maybe we can "pop" the barrier._ I explained

**That is a good idea, and it might work, but there are only three of us, and I don't think that any of the other demons in town are strong enough to help.** He explained

_I know that is the problem in my plan._

" Sesshomaru have you thought of anything yet?" asked father

" Yes I have. If we can find a way to attack all five sides of the barrier we could probably break through it, but there are only three of us." I explain

" Well then why don't we get someone from town to help us." said Inuyasha

" None of the demons down there are strong enough….unless." pondered father

" Unless what?" I asked

" Unless we can find the mates of one of the other royals. They would be strong enough to help us." said Father.

" Doesn't Ryukotsusei's mate, and daughter work at the spa with Izayoi?" said Inuyasha

" Yeah they do. Lets go get them." Said father as he stood up, and ran towards town, with Inuyasha , and I hot on his heels.

Rin POV

I watched speechless as Sesshomaru's mother came down from her thrown, and started to circle us like predator to prey. She stopped in front of me, after we were all set on our knees still bound by ropes.

" So you are the mate of son. You must have bee what he would hide in his room whenever I came to visit. I expected him to do better. At least you are a youkai, but are still just a pathetic submissive, with nothing to offer him, and for that I cannot allow you to be with him." she growled at me.

I glared at her while struggling against the ropes that bound me. " Why are you doing this? Do you really think that Sesshomaru will be okay with this?" I asked her.

" Of course he will because he will never know that I had anything to do with this. And he will never find out because I promise to kill you all before any of you can tell him the truth. And as for why I am doing this well that is just going to have to remain a secret just a little bit longer. Take them back to their "prison" my eyes of are starting to hurt from looking at such ugly faces." She sneered, as she turned away, waved her clawed hand in a brush off motion, and headed back to her thrown chair.

We were roughly grabbed and dragged into a room. We were thrown inside, and the door was slammed shut, and locked. The room was illuminated by a few candles, that gave the dark room an eerie feeling. There was nothing in the room except for the candles, and a blood red carpet with black abstract designs, that was covered in dirt, and smelled awful.

We three girls huddles together, as much as we could while being tied up.

_Sesshomaru, please my love come and save me. I don't want what I said to be my last words to you. I love you, my sweet mate._

Sesshomaru POV

We burst through the doors of the spa. Saraphina, and her daughter whipped their heads towards us. There was no one in the spa, because it wasn't open today.

" What's going on? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" said Saraphina, as she rushed over to us.

" We will explain to you on the way, come on!" said father, as we all rushed back towards the forest.

" Explain." Said Saraphina

" Rin, Kagome, and Izayoi have been kidnapped, by the people responsible for the submissives' disappearances, and the only way to save them is to break down the barrier, which we need your help to do." I said, as we reached the edge of the forest.

" Oh my gosh!" said Saraphina

" Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the barrier?" asked Suishou.

" We disguised ourselves as submissives so that we would be kidnapped and brought inside of the barrier as well." Said father as we reached the edge of the barrier.

" Okay so what exactly is your plan for breaking down this thing?" asked Suishou.

" We are each going to attack a different side of the barrier, in hopes that it will pop like an over inflated bubble." Said inuyasha.

" Father you fly up, and take the top part of the barrier, Inuyasha you take the north side of the barrier, Saraphina you take the east side, Suishou you take the south side, and I will take the south side. Read?" I said

" Ready!" they all yelled

" Then lets move!" I said, as I phased into my true form and ran towards the west side, my paws thudding against the ground.

No ones POV

They all split up, and headed towards their designated side, in their true forms, minus Inuyasha.

Inutashio flared his aura and used his huge paws to swipe at the barrier.

Inuyasha used his iron reaver soul stealer. Saraphina used her mighty dragon tail to whack the barrier. Suishou spread her wings before breathing a steady stream of blue flames into the barrier. Sesshomaru decided to use a technique that only a few dog demons had mastered. He kept it a secret from his father, and brother. He figured no one would see him use it now. He opened his mighty jaws, and let out a steam of green gas like poison from his mouth. When he practicing he found that this attack was strong enough to burn a huge, and deep whole into the side of a mountain. Unknown to him Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru unleashed this attack. His chest swelled with pride, as he watched his son. He was starting to realize that his original impression of Sesshomaru was wrong. His son was not as mean, and heartless as he thought. The more time he spends with him, the more proud he feels, but also feels regret for not giving his son the benefit of the doubt.

After keeping this up for a few minutes, cracks started to form in the barrier. After one last attack from all them the barrier shattered in to a million pieces before disappearing completely.

Without a word being said Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha raced off the find the girls. Saraphina, and Suishou decided to stay and alert the others.

Sess POV

After following their trail for a few we stopped at the gate to an old castle that we found deep within the western territory.

" What is this place?" asked Inuyasha

" This is the castle I used to live in before I met Izayoi. It has been abandoned for years." Said father

" The perfect hiding spot." Said Inuyasha

" This is where I grew up." I said stoically

" Then you know where everything is" said Inuyasha as he headed towards the gate

I could feel father's shocked eyes on me, as I walked a head leaving him standing there.

_Youkai _

**You don't even have to say it I know. Only two people were able to take down the barrier put around this castle, you**

_And Mother._


	22. Chapter 22

Here is chapter 21. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot and idea behind the story.

**Fun Fact: ****Odontophobia is the fear of teeth**. Omg you would never like to see anyone smile at you. : , (

Chapter 22

Inutaisho POV

I cant believe first I find out that my mate has been kidnapped not once but twice, and next I find out that my son was not where I thought he was for most of his life. I remember thos time as if it was yesterday.

When I met Izayoi, and realized that she was my mate, I was still in an arranged marriage with Sesshomaru's mother. I admit that Inuyasha was conceived before I divorced Inukimi, and I am not proud of it. When we did get divorced I decided that I would have a new palace built for Izayoi and Iover. The old palace I left to Inukimi, along with enough money so that she would be set for life. When I told Sesshomaru about Izayoi, and soon to be coming little sibling he seemed excited. He was a little sad at hearing about my leaving his mother, and moving to a new castle. I had planned to take him with me. It took a while for the new castle to be built, so Inuyasha was born at the old place, when Sesshomaru was seven. For a while things were tense. My ex wife, and new mate were living under the same roof with their children. Inukimi did not take it well at all. She would constantly make demeaning remarks at Izayoi, and Inuyasha no matter how many times I spoke with her about it. I couldn't kill her, she was still Sesshomaru's mother. Once Inuyasha was born I noticed a change in Sesshomaru he seemed to withdraw from me and towards his mother. Once the palace was built I left Sesshomaru with his mother, who said she had decided to move into her parents old castle. I thought it was what he wanted. I wrote him constantly, but I never got a reply. I guessed he did not like the fact Inuyasha was hanyou. I figured his mother's prejudice ways had gotten to him, so I eventually stopped writing. When Sesshomaru was around 1500( 15 in human years) I found him at my door step with his bags saying he wished to stay with me. The once happy, smiling child I knew was gone, and in his place was this stoic emotionless boy who would not have anything to do with me unless it had to do with training, or the kingdom he would one day inherit. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not get along at all. I figured it was Sesshomaru's fault since he always calls Inuyasha a pathetic hanyou. It wasn't until he met Rin that Sesshomaru that he seemed to soften up. I thought that Sesshomaru had been living in his grand parents castle with his mother while the old castle was abandoned. I had not idea Sesshomaru was here all this time. That means that he never got my letters.

_He never knew I tried to contact him for 8 years._

Sess POV

This palace brought back memories. Most of them left a bad taste in my mouth.

_Flash back_

Father and I were in our true forms in the garden. I was just a pup. I was a little bigger than his paws, but given his sheer size that is not saying much.

Father was slowly running around the garden letting me catch him, and tackle him to the ground. I grabbed his ear in my teeth and pulled as he lied on his stomach. I knew it wouldn't hurt him. We were laughing and playing until we were both exhausted. My father was on his stomach and I lied down between his forearms, my head on his paw.

" Dad?" I said as I looked up at him

" Yes son." He said

" We will always be friends right?" I asked

" Of course son." He said as he licked my cheek

" Do you promise?" I asked

" Sesshomaru, I promise. I will be there for you whenever you need me no matter what happens. You are my son and I love you." He said as he rested his massive head next to my tiny one.

" I love you too dad." I said as I yawned, and fell asleep, my father following right after.

_Flash back end_

_You' re a liar father_

" We should split up and search the castle." I said

" Good idea, I will head this way." Said Inuyasha as he ran off to the east side of the palace

" I will go the west wing, father you check the garden." I said as I ran off.

_Rin hold on just a bit longer I am on my way_

Inukimi POV 

I was siting in my throne room, servant polishing my manicured claws, when one of my guards came bursting in.

" My lady that castle has been breeched by three new comers." He said

" What that's impossible only I have the power to enter the castle…unless. These newcomers explain to me. Who are they?" I ordered

" We do not know who the are, but there are two demons and one Half demon, and they have split up in to different directions. It seems that they are searching the castle my lady."

" Then what are you just standing here for? GO AND STOP THEM!" I yelled

" Yes, m-m-m my l-lady" he stuttered before running off.

" Kikyo! Sarah! Takemaru!" I yelled, as they all came running in

" Yes, my lady." They chorused

" Do you want to explain to me how the Takahashis managed to escape the barrier, and are now running through my castle, in search of their mates." I said calmly

" That's impossible I put up that barrier my self" said Kikyo.

" Don't worry my lady we will make sure that they leave the castle." Said Sarah

" No wait!" I said " I just got a new a Idea. Make sure that my ex husband and his son find their way here, but make sure that Sesshomaru does not"

" Why my lady?" said Takemaru

" DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS FOLLOW THEM!" I yelled

" Yes my lady" they said as they went off to fulfill my wishes

**What are you planning? ** Said my demon

_I was planning on killing the mates, then the Takahashis, but why not kill two birds with one stone._

**Huh? ** My demon asked

_I would not want for the Takahashi's to miss the death of their mates, and I would love to see their faces as the loves of their lives, lost theirs.  
_** What about Sesshomaru? Ever since he ran away from you he never listened to your wishes.**

_That poor excuse for a pup, was going to amount to nothing, until I got a hold of him. if his father had not left him with me he would have been just like his father, some weak mated human lover. My son needs to learn that if he wants to get anywhere in life he can not be tied down by love. That little bitch must die._

_**But what is Sesshomaru tries to fight you to protect his mate**_

_He may fight me but he will never kill me. The fact of the matter is I raised him when his father abandoned him for his new family or at least that's what I have him believing. All I have to do is turn him against his father and brother, and he will be putty in my hands_

**Yeah but what if he actually you know loves his mate**

_Oh please I raised my son so that he would never feel love I doubt that will change because of a pathetic servant girl._

**AN: heads up when school starts I will not be able to write as much. Hopefully I can get this story done before then.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there everyone here is chapter 23. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot and idea for the story

**Fun Fact: ****12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily. ( to all you new mothers make. Sure. You. Have. YOUR. Child.)**

Chapter 23( never thought I would get this far)

Sesshomaru POV

I was racing through the west side of the castle trying to find a trace of Rin's scent. I couldn't find one, however I could find my mother's scent. It was all over the castle. I eventually made it to a room at the end of the hall. It was the throne room. I walked through it, and I found the girl's scents, but it led to a wall then stopped.

_The secret passage way_ I thought to myself

This passage way was there in case the royal family needed to hide from invaders.

**We should get father and Inuyasha before we go down there we don't know what is in there. We might need to fight our way through to get to the girls.**

_You right, as much as I hate the thought of waiting for them. I am no fool. I will not rush in there and get myself so injured that I cannot save the girls._

I was about to leave when I felt myself drawn to a room in the back of the throne room. It was a living room of sorts. I walked through it seeing all the things from my past. There was broken glass all over, and claws marks in the walls, and furniture.

_I remember, this is where it all started._

_Flashback_

_I was eight years old, and mother and I were in the living room, she was drinking, but she was not drunk. I was picking up the plates from her lunch. Mother had started treating me like a servant ever since father left me here. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in" said mother taking a sip from her glass._

_A messenger came in and silently gave mother a wrapped up scroll, then left. I watched as mother read it then turned to me with a wicked grin on her face._

" _Well well well look like your father has finally achieved his goal. Consider your self replaced Sesshomaru. Hahahaha. Some great father you have, replacing his first born with a half breed mutt." _

_I couldn't take it any more, her words hurt so much. Ever since father met Izayoi she has been telling me how father was going to replace me, because I was a terrible son in order to get me to withdraw to her rather than father._

" _your lying" I said with out thinking_

" _What did you say you bastard child" she growled_

" _I said you are lying father would never leave me, he is gonna come back for me!" I yelled_

" _Oh yeah, well I can tell you right now that he is not. Wanna know why cuz you are a worthless piece of trash, and a terrible child. Your father wants nothing to do with you because you are a disgrace to him."_

" _No" I whispered holding back tears_

" _You are a terrible son, and you are nothing, and always will be!" she yelled_

" _No father loves me. He promised!" I yelled back_

" _Your father wants nothing to do with you. If he loved you he would never have replaced you. Look at the facts he didn't pay any attention to you once that mutt was born."_

"_no" I said_

" _he didn't play with you any more" she said in a false pity voice_

"_no!" I said louder_

" _He broke every promise he made to you'_

" _No!"_

" _he abandoned you for his new better family."_

"_NO! YOU ARE A LIAR I HATE YOU!" I yelled_

_next thing I know I felt mothers hand slap y cheek at full force, and knocked me onto the ground_

" _you little brat I will teach how to show some respect to your mother." she said before she grabbed me by the throat. I tried so hard to fight her, but I couldn't. She through me into the wall on the other side of the room, then she kicked me in the gut, which knocked me into the glass coffee table which shattered embedding shards into my arm making it bleed profusely._

" _Mommy I am sorry!" I said_

"_OH you will be" she said as she dug her claws into shoulders as she kneed me in the stomach making me cough up blood._

_When she was done I had to phase into my true form into order heal faster but I could not move because of the pain. My demon body pushed out the glass in my arm._

" _Father where are you?... I need you,…. Please!... Save me!" I cried all alone and scared._

_Flash back end_

That was only the first of many beatings my mother gave me over the course of 8 years, and father never came to save me. Each one got worse and worse. Once she even had me kneel on broken glass for four hours straight. The last beating she gave me was the last straw. I was fifteen, and she broke both of my legs with her teeth while in her true form. Once I was healed I packed my things snuck out and went to father. All of the emotions had been beaten out of me. I had learned to believe what mother said about me being abandoned. Which is why my father and I never got along.

I sighed and turned out of the room to find father and Inuyasha, when I heard a noise.

I whipped around my eyes zeroing in on a curtain by a window where I could sense someone hiding.

" Show yourself." I commanded

I watched at a lone timid figure appeared from behind the curtain.

" What do you want." I asked stoically

" I want to help."

" Kagura you are the last person I would ever ask for help from."

" Please I know what your mother is planning, and I can help"

" Why do you want to help us"

" This isn't what I wanted. I thought e were just going to get revenge against you and your family for rejecting us, not try to wipe submissives off the face of the earth. My sister, Kanna is a submissive, and she was kidnapped and trapped too. I just want to rescue her but I can't do it alone."

_I don't smell any lies coming from her_ I thought to myself

" very well come with me, but know that if I find out that you are lying I will not hesitate to end your life." I said as walked away

I heard her gulp as she followed me

When we got to father and Inuyasha I saw them finishing off the last of the guards that were probably sent to kill them.

" what is she doing here!" yelled Inuyasha

" she is going to help us." I said calmly, as they both just stared.

I led them back to the secret passage way, and we stood in front the wall preparing to break it open

" She has guards waiting for you on the other side, and she want to kidnap you alive so that you can watch your mates death. Then kill you all except for Sesshomaru."

" why not me too?"

" she is expecting you to side with her and take the throne from your father. She thinks you mate is the only reason you are siding with your father, so she thinks if she gets rid of you mate you will be 'back to normal'. She said

" I see." I said calmy

_over her dead body_ I thought

"lets do this." Said Inuyasha

with any more words father used his fist to break down the wall, and reveal the secret passage way, along with a wall of alpha guards to greet us.

Rin POV

" Rin are you alright you have been sitting there quietly for like two hours now." Said Kagome

" I am trying to think of a way out of here." I said

" Oh, do you have any ideas yet." She asked

"No…..wait….no" I sighed

" Oh well me neither, how about you Izayoi." She asked

" Nothing… sorry girls." She said

" Lets think we are trapped in a room with a dirty red carpet that smells, it isdark except for a few candles, and there are no windows and one door. Our mates are probabaly trying to get to us but are trapped with in the barrier, and they have no idea where we are. Plus we are all bound by ropes specifically made to hold in our powers." I said thought fully

" This thinking is making me depressed." Said Kagome.

" Wait a minute that's it!" I said excitedly " Kagome wiggle over here." I said as I started wiggling towards her. Our legs were still bound.

" Uh okay what for." She said confused once she got to me.

" I want you to try and purify my ropes, since the are demon ropes this should work." I said

" But what if I hit you. Its okay I will heal from a few burns." I said " Now back to back"

" Right." She said once we were back to back, her hands felt around until she gripped my ropes.

" Well let a rip" I said closing my eyes and bracing for the pain

I felt the burning of the spiritual aura as it reached my hand. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out until she was done. I heard as snap and I moved my hands to the front of my body to rub them since they were sore.

"Nice job Kagome" I said " now can you brake the ones on my legs please?" I asked

" Sure come here." she said once I was free I went over to Izayoi and slashed her ropes with my claws.

" Thanks dear" she said rubbing her rope burned wrists.

" Hey so now how am I going to get free." Said Kagome

" Oh yeah, Izayoi see if you can unknot the roped for her. Since you are human you should be able to touch the ropes and not get hurt." I said

" Okay, hold tight Kagome" said Izayoi, as she struggled with the tight knot but she eventually got the ropes on her legs and hands undone.

" Thanks Izayoi, but now what do we do. The door is locked, and there are probably guards outside."

" I have an idea." I said " first we are gonna set the door on fire then we are gonna kick it out that should give the chance to take out the guards while they are distracted. Then we get the hell out of here."

" Good plan." Said Kagome

we set the door on fire and waited for it to spread

" Okay Izayoi stay close to us. On three we kick the door. One….two… THREE!"

**a/n sorry that this chap was so late writers block**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there every one here is chapter 24. School has officially started so updates will be slowed down significantly, however I am almost done with the story. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Fun Fact: Most lipsticks contains fish scales ( talk about having fish lips lol = D, what is you are allergic to selfish)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the plot and idea behind this story

Chapter 24

**This chapter will be a little short. I am not good at battle scenes**

Author's POV

The alpha guards charged forward screaming trying to use their variety of demonic powers to defeat the Takahashi's. Before they could move Kagura let out a huge gust of wind from her fan, knocking over guards and clearing a path for the guys.

" You guys go a head I can hold off the ones up here." she said, as she turned to face the recovering guards. With out any hesitation the guys charged through the pathway into the dark, torch lit hallway. They came across some more guards charging to wards them. Sesshomaru shot out his whip, so fast that the guards didn't even know what hit them. Sesshomaru knocked out the majority of them, and Inuyasha, and Inutaisho took out the rest with their fists. The tunnel had many corridors, most of which led to a dead end, however Sesshomaru knew how to get to the safe room, since he used to live in the castle. Inuyasha, and Inutaisho followed Sesshomaru taking out guards as they went. They were saving their energy for the big battle they knew was to come. They only knocked out the guards, since the alphas, who lost their mates would want some justice of their own. They continued down the twists and turns down the corridor until the scent of their mates hit their noses.

Rin and Kagome knocked the door open with a huge crash, the guards standing out side getting burnt, and set on fire by the flames. The girls used to diversion to knock them out before making their way quickly down the hallway. Rin decided to phase into her true form, since the halls were big enough, so the Izayoi, and Kagome could ride on her back. As Rin sprinted down the one-way hallway, she encountered some guards, who were shocked to see them, but quickly recovered and tried to capture them. Kagome using her powers to form a bow and arrow, shot at the guards causing the demons to be knocked by the force of her spiritual powers, and Rin used paw to knock out the human ones with spiritual powers. They continued on, until they saw more guards, but before they could take them out, some one else did. The girls stopped when they saw their mates there looking at them with wide eyes. After a few seconds of this shocked pause, Rin phased down and all three girls ran into the arms of their mate tears of joys streaming down their faces.

Inutaisho kissed Izayoi all over, and held her tight. Kagome hugged Inuyasha for a few seconds before letting him go, and turning away. Inuyasha knew that things between them were not perfect just yet. Sesshomaru and Rin held each other in a tight embrace taking in each other scent.

Once the realized that they wee not out of the woods just yet they made their way back to the thrown room.

" Well, Well, Well looks like the family is all back together. How utterly disgraceful," said an elegant and evil voice.

They looked up to see Sarah, Kikyo, and Takemaru standing there waiting for them with a bunch of alpha guards with them. Behind them sat a dark figure in a huge throne chair.

Sesshomaru let out a dark growl " Mother." he said full of hate.

" My dear Sesshomaru, how have you been? Why do you never come to visit your sweet mother, who loves you so much." She said with false sadness

" You know very well why I will never come back to you." Said Sesshomaru with a growl.

" So we have had a little spat every now and then" Sesshomaru flexed his claws at this. " That is no excuse to do to me what you father did to you." At that Sesshomaru flinched.

" oooh ive stuck a nerve haven't I" she said with a chuckle

" Shut up mother!" he yelled his eyes turning red, as he phased into his true form and charged towards his mother growling. Sarah and the others tried to interfere, but Rin stopped Sarah, and they stared to fight in their true from, Kagome stopped Kikyo, and they started to fight, Inutaisho went at it with Takemaru, and Inuyasha stood in front of his mother taking care of the guards. Sesshomaru reached his mother and tried to snap at her with his jaws, but she was fast, and she wasn't in her true form so he missed, Sesshomaru phased back down, brought out his whip, and attacked. Inukimi dodged all of the attacks swiftly, before returning with an attack of her own. She got close to Sesshomaru using her incredible speed, and put a hole through his gut with her poison claws. Sesshomaru coughed up blood, and Rin and the others became distracted, with Sarah and the other used to pin them down to the floor. His mother pulled out her hand, and Sesshomaru staggered for a bit, before standing his ground.

" Sesshomaru we don't have to do this think about it. I was there for you when your father wasn't. he abandoned you, replaced you with a half-breed in his heart. Remember those time when he would play with you while in your true form, he would train with you, eat with you, you and him did everything together." Sesshomaru bowed his head his bangs covering his eyes, his hands I fists. " Then all of it stopped when he brought home that human, he tossed you aside like yesterday's paper, and focused only on his new family. Remember how you wanted so bad to be apart of his new family, but he did not want you there. He knew that you would ruin his new found happiness, he knew that you would never be as good as Inuyasha is to him. You became nothing to him, he never ever spoke to you again, he didn't even come to visit you to see if you were still alive."

" Sesshomaru that's not tr-mmmmmmph" yelled Inutaisho before his mouth was covered

" But I kept you I raised you, I loved you."

" You beat me, you almost killed me on multiple occasions, how is that love?" said Sesshomaru. At this Inutaisho, Inuyahsha, and Izayoi froze.

Teras welled up in Izayoi eyes _ Sesshomaru I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take your father away from you._ Thought Izayoi, and Inuyasha

_What kind of a father am I. I should have known, I should have seen it, what kind of alpha cat even protect his own pup_ though Inutaisho

_Sesshomaru please font listen to her she is trying to get you on her side please don't leave me again. _ Thought Rin

" Its called tough love Sesshomaru, and look at how well you turned out. You are the most powerful demon alive, even more powerful than you father. Why don't you ever show it, why don't you use your power, and kill your father, and his perfect family that he abandoned you for. And what about your mate, the one that lied to you, and deceived you for you for so long, do you really want a mate that deceitful Sesshomaru."

" You….you are right….mother." said Sesshomaru sadly

" Of course I am my son." Said Inukimi as she held him, his head on her shoulder.

The other gasped and struggled against their captors who had covered heir mouths,

" Sesshomaru show them. Show them your true power, make them regret how they treated you." She whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru turned towards his father, with Inukimi by his side. Inutaisho eyes widened at the huge amount of demonic aura coming from his son. _ He is stronger than me._ Thought Inutaisho shocked

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned, and thrust his hand through his mother's chest ,and heart. Inukimi gasped and looked at the hand, before looking at her son.

" My father may be the worst father on this planet, but no one" he said as he got closer to his mother " and I mean no one talks bad about my mate." He said coldly before letting his mother fall dead to the ground. The others used this to escape their captors and knock them out. Sesshomaru staggered down from the plat form that the throne was on, and looked up his family. They all had sad guilty looks on their faces. Inutaisho started to walk to his very weak looking son, who still had blood pouring out of his chest, with his arms open to hold him, but Sesshomaru turned away and went to his mate who caught his fainting body, and collapsed to the ground as she held him to her chest tears coming out of her eyes. Sesshomaru inhaled her heavenly scent, and it calmed him down.

He was so tired, his eyes begun to droop. _ Good bye mother _ was his last thought as he looked at her remains, before it all went dark for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is chapter 25 please review and tell me what you think

**Fun fact:**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot and idea for the story

**Chapter 25**

Sesshomaru POV

"Uhnnnn" I groaned as I slowly blinked my eyes open. Every thing was so bright, before my eyes adjusted. I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room.

"Hi there sleepy head" I heard a soft voice say.

I looked over to see Rin looking at me her wide brown eyes full of concern.

" How are your feeling?" she asked me

"I have been better." I said my voice was dry from thirst "Can I have something to drink?" I asked her.

She reached over to a nightstand next to my bed and handed me a glass of water. I took a few sips, and relished the cool feel of the liquid on my throat. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around my torso. That when everything came back to me.

" Is that better?" she asked

"Way" I said

" Good"

" Oomph!" I grunted as Rin wrapped her arms around me in a tight tearful hug

' I was so worried, don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me" she sobbed

I wrapped my arms around her and took in her scent

"I missed you mate" I sighed

" I missed you too"

She said looking into my eyes. We started to lean into each other, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips closed in on mine.  
" Hey! Look whose up!" charged in Inuyasha with father and their mates in tow.

"Ahh" Rin jumped back and a blush appeared on her face while a glare appeared on mine

" Great timing Inuyasha, I growled out"

" You all will have plenty of time for that later." Later said Kagome

" How are you feeling dear." Asked Izayoi.

" I feel fine, I am little sore though." I said

" That should go away soon enough." Said father " we are just glad that you are alright. You gave us quite the scare."

" How long was I out for?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist and puling her on to the bed next to me so that I could bury my nose in her hair. She nuzzled in me with a sigh

" You have a sleep for a week now" said Inuyasha

" What happened while I was gone?" I asked

" Well, we went back to the village and we plus all the submissives went to the demon council and told them what has been happening. They are currently holding trials against all the accused alphas. All of which are bitter against submissives for taking alpha mates that they felt should have been theirs." Said Father

" Also all the submissive have been returned to their mates and could not be happier." Said Izayoi

" We also held a funeral for your mother…we thought that you would have wanted her to be properly buried despite. …Well…you know." Said Rin

"I see." I said without emotion

" Sess, love, are you ok?" I knew Rin's question had a different meaning.

" Yeah I am fine." I said giving her a squeeze.

I looked at father his eyes were covered by his bangs

" May I talk to Sesshomaru alone for a moment?" said father

They all walked out of the room without a word. I knew this was coming

_Lets try to make this a least awkward as possible_

_**I agree**_

" Son…. I.. I know nothing that I say could possibly make up for what I have done. I had no idea that… I should have….. I am sorry." He sighed as he sat in a chair by the bed and buried his face in his hands. I had never seen my father like this

" Father, I forgave you a long time ago. I knew that I had to or else I would never be happy. I don't hold it against you. You….when you found Izayoi, you were more happy than I had ever seen you. The only reason I went with mother was because I thought it was what you wanted. I thought maybe after the honeymoon stage was over you would come get me and let me be a part of your family, but I noticed that you did treat Inuyasha better, and I don't blame you. He is the child of the women who you love and I am just the kid that was left in the middle after the divorce."

" Son that is not.."

" Let me finish. Even after I came to live with you the favoritism didn't end. Inuaysha would get an A and he would get a parade, I would get and A+ and I got nothing. I did everything I cold to make you proud of me. Just so I could hear those kinds words you spoke to Inuyasha all the time. Eventually I realized that I needed to be doing well not because of you, but for myself. And even though she was horrible if it wasn't for mom I wouldn't be the way that I am. So I don't want the past to affect our relationship any more, I don't want to have to prove my worth to you. I just want us to continue our live as father and son." I said. I looked at him to see him staring at me with so much guilt and pain in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel his tears on my shoulder.  
" I would love that son, I am so sorry" he whispered as he held me tighter. I hugged him back, but I did not cry. I had shed my tears for this a long time ago. I let him go and looked at him

" Dad you need to forgive yourself so that you can be happy and be a great grandfather to my future pups." I said

He chuckled. " When did you get so wise? I am so proud of you son. You are going to be a great ruler when I pass."

" Thank you"

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Rin POV

Kagome, and I stood by the double doors, the audience stood in their seats as the music played. Kagome went out first her small bridesmaid bouquet in hand. I followed after her. I dressed in a light pink kimono with a blue obi. Kagome was in the same. The theme of the wedding was feudal era. As I walked down the aisle my eyes locked with Sesshomaru who stood by his fathers side, with his brother behind him.

As I reached the altar I stood in front of Kagome, and smiled at Inutaisho. We all turned to the aisle as Izayoi made her way down in a white kimono with blue flowers along the hem and sleeves, a bouquet of blue roses in her hands. When she got to the altar I took her flowers, and she held both of Inutaisho's hands in her own. They proceeded to renew their mating vows. It was obvious how much love they shared. It made me look forward to my wedding in a few months.

During the reception we watched the happy dance the night away. The other royals were also there, as well as the demon council. Everyone danced with their mates, and was happy. Kagome had caught the bouquet much to her and Inuyasha's embarrassment. They had decided to start over, and they were now dating happily. Inuyasha divorced KIkyo and got Kagome's aura back to her. The guilty alphas were placed in demon jail and were carrying out their sentences as we speak. Sesshomaru had revived myoga and totosai with tensaiga and they were now at the buffet table fighting over the last cupcake. I looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him looking at me. I leaned up on my toes, but I still couldn't reach hi mouth. He chuckled

" You are to tall"

" You are too short,."

" I am not short I am funsized."

" You are perfect." He said, as he closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my self to him the kiss deepening. I pulled away breathless, and looked in his eyes.

" I Love you alpha." I whispered

" I love you too mate." He whispered to me before he kissed me again.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the epilogue please review and tell me what you think

**Fun fact: ****Thirty-five percent of the people who use personal ads for dating are already married. ( that is soooo wrong)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the plot and idea for the story

**Epilogue**

**Before you read this I replaced my authors note on the last chapter with an actual chapter.**

Sesshomaru POV

"Sesshomaru…..Seshomaru …SESHOMARU! Wake up!" my eyes shot open to see Rins big brown eyes staring into mine.

" Uggg." I groaned "what time is it?"

" It is time for you to go to work mister." She said smiling. I watched as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her in for a kiss. I laid her on the bed, my lips still on hers until suddenly she had me pinned underneath her, a scolding look in her eyes.

"Stop trying to use me to get out of work." She said as she hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I got up and stretched, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Rin was coming out of the bathroom in just a towel, her wet hair wrapped up in another towel. As she passed me a I smacked her butt.

" Hey! What was that for." She said

" Nothin just liked what I saw is all." I said with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and chuckled.

When I got out of the shower. I could hear laughter down stairs, I put on my suit and walked down the grand stair case of our house. When I got to the kitchen I saw Rin and our three children at the breakfast table, smiling and having fun. When they saw my kids ran up to me screaming "GOOD MORNING DADDY!"

"good morning kids, how are you today."

" I am good daddy" said my little girl she looked so much like her mother

" We are good too dad" said my boys they looked like me , they were twins, and the oldest.

" All right everyone sit down and eat your breakfast, you have work, and you three have school." Said Rin as she put our plates of pancakes down.

" Mommy don't forget that we are having a picnic with grandma and grandpa today." Said my daughter.

" I didn't " said Rin

We dropped the kids off at school and then Rin and I went to work. She to her restaurant, and me to the office.

**Six hours later**

I picked up Rin and the kids, and we went to a meadow where Izayoi and Father were waiting on a blanket. Rin set down the basket, and the kids greeted their grandparents. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome showed up. Inuyasha helped Kagome sit on the blanket, since she was six months pregnant. They had gotten married a year ago, two years after Rin and I got married.

We all sat down laughing and smiling and having a great lunch. I look at my wife, kids, and family, and we couldn't be happier.

THE END

**I will be writing a new fanfic soon so stay tuned. It gonna be great**


End file.
